Family Is Everything
by meowmeow996
Summary: When Taliah O'Donnell finds out that her family have been involved in a serious accident, how does she cope with it? Will she allow anyone to help her or will she just cause mayhem for everyone else at Waterloo Road?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Waterloo Road story so I don't know if it will be any good or not but hopefully you will enjoy it. The character Taliah O'Donnell is made up and I am basing my story in the new school in Scotland not in Rochdale. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Right, today we are going to be reading the rest of Of Mice and Men so that we can begin studying it in detail tomorrow." Tom Clarkson explained to the class of year 10's that sat before him.

"Get your books out and turn to the last chapter." Mr Clarkson said and he began to read the final chapter to the class who sat quietly, listening and following along in their own books.

A ringtone suddenly broke the silence and everyone turned in their seats to look round the room to see who's phone was going off.

"Taliah, switch it off and put it away or I'll keep it for the rest of the day." Mr Clarkson said sternly before carrying on with the story but Taliah was no longer listening. The number calling her phone was "unknown" and she was curious to know who it was. She knew she couldn't answer it now as Mr Clarkson would take her phone for sure but she thought if she waited a bit then asked to go to the toilet that she might be able to find out.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Mr Clarkson finally got to the end of the chapter and she thought this was the best opportunity that she was going to get.

"Sir!" Taliah shouted whilst raising her hand into the air. "Please can I go to the toilet quickly?" She asked.

"Yes, but hurry up please!" Tom replied as Taliah got up out of her seat and left the room.

She was the only person in the toilets when she arrived and when she took her phone out of her pocket she noticed that she now had 5 missed calls from an unknown number. Taliah had no idea who it was as everyone she knows had her number and had no reason to call her on an unknown number. However, as she wondered who it was, the number began calling again so Taliah took this chance to find out who they are and what they want.

"Hello?" Taliah asked and she was greeted by a woman's voice that she didn't recognise.

"Hello, are you Taliah O'Donnell?" The voice asked.

"Yes I am, who wants to know?" said Taliah as she wondered even more who the woman on the other end of the phone was, how she knew her name and what she was after.

"Hi Taliah, I'm Louise and I'm calling from Greenock Hospital. Your mum and dad have been involved in a car crash..." Louise explained but was cut short as Taliah interrupted her.

"Are they ok?" Taliah asked down the phone shakily. She did not expect to be having this conversation down the phone at all and was dreading what the answer was going to be.

"They are both stable for now but they are both still in a critical state. I was wondering if you would be able to come down to the hospital to support them and also help us to identify the other people in the car with them?" Louise asked gently but there was no reply. "Taliah, are you okay? Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm here. I am unable to come down to the hospital now but I will come later on. The other people in the car is my little sister Millie, my older brother Finian and my Gran called Elizabeth." Taliah explained whilst fighting to hold back the tears. As much as she wanted to run to the hospital now, she couldn't because she was already in trouble about her phone and probably will be again for not returning from the toilets so she didn't fancy adding walking out of school to the list, especially since she still had to return to Mr Clarkson's classroom to collect her bag.

"Thanks Taliah, that is really helpful." Said Louise, "When you arrive at the hospital just ask for me at reception and I will come and speak to you." Louise explained.

"Okay. Bye." Finished Taliah as she couldn't carry on the conversation any longer. She put her phone down and just slid down the wall to the floor, tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall. She couldn't believe that her full family were in hospital. She didn't have anyone else. Thoughts ran through Taliah's head, what if they didn't make it? Millie was only 7, she still had the rest of her life to live! Taliah heard the bell ring causing her to be whisked away from her thoughts which Taliah thought was a good idea as it was the beginning of break and before long the toilets would be crowded full of girls sorting out their hair and re-applying makeup.

Taliah stepped out into the corridor and didn't know where to go or what to do. She was about to head outside for some fresh air until she remembered about her bag being in Mr Clarkson's rooms so she thought she had better go and retrieve it. She wiped her eyes to make sure all her tears were gone and made her way upstairs acting like everything was normal.

When she arrived, Mr Clarkson was just coming out of his room when he noticed Taliah walking towards him, her face rather flushed and her eyes rather red and bloodshot like she had been crying. He opened the door to his room again and stepped inside after Taliah who went to collect her bag and was about to stop out of the door when she got stopped by Tom.

"Taliah, are you alright?" Tom asked gently as he was convinced that she had been crying.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just felt a bit sick earlier but I feel a lot better now thanks." Taliah said calmly so that is sounded convincing but it didn't seem to work to well on Mr Clarkson.

"Are you sure? It looks to me like you've been crying." Tom explained and he saw Taliah's eyes dart around the room, looking for an excuse that she could use.

"Oh, yeah. I stumped my toe on the toilet door really hard and I am one of those people who doesn't cope well with pain." Taliah explained even forcing out a smile and a weak chuckle to seem convincing and it seemed to have worked the second time round.

"Okay, but be more careful next time as I don't want you missing anymore lesson time because of stumped toes." Tom said kindly and with that Taliah left the classroom and hurried outside and across the playground to where no one else was and just and cried her heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

In the distance, Taliah heard the bell ring, symbolising the end of break but she didn't care. She sat there just staring into space until she heard footsteps approaching her. Turning her head to see who it was she saw Imogen walking towards her looking worried as Imogen and Taliah are normally inseparable.

"Tally, are you alright? Why didn't you meet me at the doors like we normally do?" said Imogen calmly and gently.

"Yes, I'm fine and I didn't meet you because I was busy. I'm going to maths now so see you there." Tally said simply before getting up and walking back towards the school leaving Imogen stood alone puzzled about what was happening with Taliah and why she is acting all weird.

Taliah walked into maths a few minutes late with Imogen hot on her heals as she wanted to ask Taliah what was wrong and to tell her the truth but she didn't want to ask in the maths lesson so she thought that she would just ask her at lunch instead. The pair sat down at the back of the class and Imogen began unpacking her maths book and equipment as Mr Chalk had instructed but Taliah didn't move and just continuously stared out of the window at nothing in particular.

"Tally, are you going to get your stuff out or not?" asked Imogen but Taliah didn't turn to face her and just carried on gazing out of the window so Imogen focused her attention back on the whiteboard and Mr Chalk.

Half way through the lesson, Taliah still hadn't got out any of her books and Mr Chalk was beginning to get annoyed by this.

"Taliah, why haven't you got your books out?" asked Mr Chalk firmly but Taliah didn't reply and acted like she hadn't acknowledged that anyone was actually talking to her.

"I...I want you to say behind at the end." And Mr Chalk walked off and carried on with the lesson leaving Taliah deep in thought about her family once more. A silent tear slide out of her eye and she quickly wiped it away. She didn't understand how her whole life can be turned upside because of one phone call. Another tear slid down her cheek but she again wiped it away before anyone noticed as she couldn't be bothered with people asking questions. It was her family, no one else's so it has nothing to do with them.

The bell rang to signal the end of lesson and everyone around Taliah collected their bags and rushed to the door so that they could go and get their dinner. Taliah however, remained seated as Mr Chalk wanted to talk with her, probably about not doing any work in the lesson but she didn't care.

Mr Chalk pulled up a chair beside Taliah who didn't say anything and just returned to gazing out of the window. For some reason she found this comforting and calming, taking her away from the problems in the real world for a bit.

"Why haven't you done any work this lesson?" Asked Mr Chalk gently. He knew something was wrong as Taliah was normally hardworking so it wasn't like her to act like this.

"Taliah, look at me." Mr Chalk instructed and Taliah reluctantly turned her head to look at him. He could see the tears in her eyes that she was forcing to hold back. "Why didn't you do any work this lesson?"

"Why do you care?" asked Taliah harshly and Mr Chalk looked at her in shock.

"I care because I expect you to work in my lesson as that is what you come to school for." explained Mr Chalk. "What's up with you? You're normally hardworking and well behaved. What's changed for you to start behaving like this?"

"Nothing okay? I'm just sick of people pestering me all the time, asking if I am ok! I didn't do your stupid work because I couldn't be bothered to do as I've got better things to worry about than algebra which I'm never going to even need!" As Taliah finished, she got up out of her seat, flung her bag onto her shoulder and ran out of the class before Daniel could say anything to her or shout her back.

Mr Chalk left his classroom and was on the way to the canteen to get lunch when he spotted Tom walking down the corridor.

"Alright Tom?" Daniel asked as Tom looked round rather confused.

"Have you had Taliah O'Donnell just then?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't seem herself. She didn't do any work all lesson so I kept her back and she said that she's sick of people pestering her and that she couldn't be bothered as she had better things to do. She did seem rather upset though." Daniel explained as Tom looked round trying to work out what was going on with her.

"Right, ok. Thanks Chalky." Tom said placing his hand on Chalky' shoulder to show his thanks and Tom went off in search for Taliah as he was convinced that something was seriously wrong and he wanted to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom entered the canteen after searching the whole school for Taliah and he spied her sitting in the far corner with her food all alone. Tom got a tray and waited patiently in the queue for his dinner, grabbed a drink and his cutlery and made his way over to where Taliah was sat.

"You alright?" Tom asked as he sat down opposite Taliah.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asks Taliah trying once again to act normal. She didn't want anyone to find out about her family – well, not yet anyway.

"Well, it's just that I've been talking to Mr Chalk and he says that you didn't do any work in his lesson." Tom explained.

"And? So what? I had a headache and couldn't concentrate so I thought there was no point in even trying. After all, everyone has a bad day." said Taliah as she looked down and carried on playing with her food.

"That's not really a valid excuse is it Taliah? You could have still tried." Tom said and he looked at Taliah as she tossed her food about on her place, not attempting to even eat any of it. "Taliah, I..." Tom started but was unable to finish as Taliah cut him short.

"Sir, it's just a headache. I need to go and get some fresh air before next lesson." So Taliah went and emptied her tray before heading outside leaving Tom sat alone. He was still convinced that there was something going on but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't work it out.

Taliah sat in the same place at break and just sat and watched as everyone else carried on with their lives without a care in the world. Taliah got her phone out of her pocket and phoned the hospital to see if there was any news. She hoped and hoped for good news but she didn't get any. Her little sister had taken a turn for the worst but they wouldn't know for sure how she was until she came out of theatre in a few hours time. Everyone else, however, had not changed.

Taliah sat and thought about how scared Millie must be, all alone in theatre with no one by her side. Thinking of this just made her weep again. No way on Earth could she go to science in this state.

After a few minutes of composing herself, she finally felt strong enough to make her way to science. She made her way down the corridor and was about to enter the classroom when Mrs Diamond came marching towards her the door, demanding an explanation about why she was 15 minutes late to her lesson.

"I don't know why I am late miss. Can I go and sit down now?" Taliah asked rudely.

"No, you can't. Not until you give me a reasonable explanation." Sian said but Taliah refused to reply.

"Fine, since you're not going to give me a reason now, you can stay back at the end of the lesson and give me one then." Sian said and was about to return to her desk when Taliah shouted at her.

"You can't do that! I have somewhere I need to go!" shouted Taliah, startling Sian. She had never shouted at Mrs Diamond before but she couldn't believe what she had just said about staying back. She needed to get out of this school as quickly as possible.

"You've had a chance to explain but you chose not to so go and sit down. We'll deal with this later." Sian said firmly so Taliah went to her seat and as soon as she sat down she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She was desperate to know whether or not it was the hospital but she couldn't risk missing another lesson. she turned her head once more and peered out of the window and got lost in thought. What if the hospital were calling to say someone had died? What if as she looked up at the sky a loved one of hers was staring back at her and she was totally unaware? However much she wanted to find out and think about it longer, she couldn't. She could hear Mrs Diamond calling her name. She really couldn't be bothered with her.

"Taliah, did you hear what I just said?" asked Sian seriously but Taliah just stared at her with a vacant expression. "Have you listened to a word that I have said this lesson?"

"No, I haven't alright?" answered Taliah and Sian walked over to her with a look of anger on her face.

"Well, unless you want to be sent out of this class, I suggest that you begin to listen." said Sian before returning to the front of the class. Taliah felt bad for treating Mrs Diamond like this as she is one of her favourite teachers but she just couldn't help it. She was overwhelmed with worry and just wished to be anywhere other than sat in this science room.

After trying her hardest to concentrate, she gave up. She couldn't even last 5 minutes. Her phone was continually vibrating in her pocket and as she took a sneak peak she noticed she now had 9 missed calls. Something must have happened. Taliah went to place her phone back in her pocket but it was too late. Mrs Diamond had seen it.

"Taliah, will you wait outside please." said Sian calmly as she watched her open the door and step outside, not long after followed by Sian. She spotted Taliah leaning against the wall, fighting to hold back tears.

"Taliah, what is going on? This isn't like you." said Sian gently but Taliah just turned her back on her. She really couldn't cope with this right now.

"Taliah, look at me. Something is wrong and I want to help you." Sian explained but Taliah had had enough.

"I don't care that you want to help me. I don't care about school or good grades and especially not science!" shouted Taliah, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. "I don't care that people are worried about me – I can care for myself. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get away from this school." said Taliah as she headed towards the doors but Sian stopper her.

"You're not going anywhere other than to the cooler with me. You're not going anywhere until you have calmed down and told me what is going on." And with that, Sian led Taliah off to the cooler.


	4. Chapter 4

"What a surprise that it would be you in here." said Tom as he watched Taliah walk into the cooler. Sian turned and looked at Tom with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean by that?" enquired Sian and just by the expression on his face she could tell that is was going to be a rather long list of things.

"She asked to go to the toilet in my lesson this morning and doesn't return until the lesson is over, does not do any work in Mr Chalk's class and shouts at him before running out of the class and then add on whatever she has done with you – or should I say hasn't done." Tom explained wondering what on Earth else could be added onto the list. How can a hardworking, well behaved girl change into one of the most troublesome pupils overnight?

"Well, she turned up to my class 15 minutes late, shouted at me when I told her that I was going to keep her back, hasn't paid any attention what so ever during the lesson and to make matters worse I caught her on her phone so I sent her outside where she bit my head off so I sent her here." Sian explained as she glanced over at Taliah and debating about what could be making her behave like this.

"I am here you know! I can hear what you are saying about me!" shouted Taliah causing both teachers to turn and look at her.

"I think that's enough from you Taliah. You've already caused enough hassle today." Tom said strictly before turning his attention back to Sian.

"Well I think I'd better head back off as I've got the rest of my class to sort out." Sian explained before turning and disappearing back out of the door leaving Tom and Taliah alone. Tom went over to the door and closed it. He knew that this was his last opportunity to find out what was wrong with her before Mr Byrne had to get involved. He walked over to Taliah who was pacing up and down the aisle between a row of desks. she was clearly agitated by something.

"Right, are you going to tell me what this is all about or do we have to get Mr Byrne involved?" Tom questioned as he propped himself up against a desk as he had a feeling that he could be there for quite some time.

"Do whatever you like, I don't care anymore." replied Taliah fiercely. He would have to try and calm her down before he questioned her anymore otherwise they were going to get nowhere.

"Why don't you come and sit down so that we can talk about this?" asked Tom gently but he knew it wasn't going to work as she was just getting more and more worked up.

"I don't want to sit down. All I want to do is get away from this place. I have better places to be!" exclaimed Taliah who was still pacing around the room.

"Like where?" asked Tom simply, hoping that she would tell him because if she did then he might be one step closer to finding out what was going on.

"It's none of your business." Taliah shot back at him.

"Well it becomes my business when whatever it is began to affect your school work and behaviour." Tom argued.

"How many times! I don't care about school, about my grades or my work!" shouted Taliah once more who was now crying in frustration with not being allowed to leave and constantly being questioned.

"Taliah, your year 10. This is the beginning of your GCSE's! You can't afford to waste time and this is one of them times in life when you do need to care about your grades otherwise it could potentially affect your entire future." Tom said but he could tell instantly that Taliah had had enough. She rushed over to where she had thrown her bag on the floor and picked it up before hurrying out of the door, down the corridor and out of the double doors. Tom didn't even attempt to stop her or shout her back as he had learnt from experience that it never works. He decided that he had better go and tell Michael about Taliah as he had a right to know and hopefully he will be able to get to the bottom of it all.

Meanwhile, Taliah had ran out of the school gates and along several roads until she finally stopped to regain her breath. She looked at her phone and saw that it had now risen to 14 missed calls and instantly began calling the number back. The phone seemed to ring for what seemed like ages until she finally heard the voice of Louise say hello down the other end.

"Is everything ok?" asked Taliah worriedly but there was a long pause before Louise spoke again.

"You need to come to the hospital as soon as possible." Louise said quietly and as soon as Taliah heard these words she put down the phone and ran all the way to the hospital. By the time she got there, her legs were like jelly and she could hardly get her breath back but she didn't care. All that mattered was seeing her family and hoping that everyone was alright.

Once inside the hospital, Taliah got directed to Louise who took her to a quiet side room where no one else could hear them. She sat down on the sofa with Louise by her side and she knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Taliah, I am so sorry to have to tell you this but Millie didn't make it through surgery. I am really very sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Taliah sat frozen on the sofa. She was too shocked to do anything – even cry. Louise wrapped her arm around her but Taliah didn't hug back or cry into her shoulder, she just sat there. She couldn't believe that this had happened. How can her little sister be dead? She was only 8. She still had the rest of her life ahead of her. She hadn't had the opportunity to have a boyfriend, experience that first true kiss, she hadn't had the chance to go to secondary school, try new things. But what made everything worse is that no one had got to say goodbye to her and vice versa. There was so much that Taliah wanted to say to her.

Louise squeezed her shoulders and handed her a tissue even though it was the last thing she wanted at the moment in time.

"Can...can I go and see her?" Taliah asked quietly as she was struggling to speak. She just wanted to go and see Millie for one last time. She couldn't believe that she had gone.

"Of course you can! I'll take you through now." Louise replied gently. She guided Taliah through to the room where Millie was laid.

"I'll give you some time alone." Louise said as she closed the door behind her. Taliah stood there. Her little sister looked so perfect. How could she be dead? She walked over and sat herself down in the chair next to the bed. Taliah looked at the details on her face. Her long eyelashes, her small, button nose, pale lips that she kissed every night before she went to sleep. How she would miss her. No one to argue with over belongings, no one to give a makeover to, watch DVDs with or take shopping.

Placing her hand on hers, she picked up her pale hand and wrapped it round her own. Her small hands and perfectly painted nails brought a tear to her eye. Millie had pestered and pestered her last night until she painted them for her. Bright pink with pale blue flowers. It took her hours to do it.

"Hello Millie. I know you can't hear me but I just want to say a few things. I am going to miss you so, so much! You were the greatest sister that anyone could wish for and I am going to miss you to bits. Remember the time we went to the seaside and you buried me in the sand and refused to help out unless I paid you £5? You always managed to get your own way with me, no matter what it was! I suppose that's what little sisters do. How about the time we went to the farm and you accidently left the gate open and the sheep escaped from the field? I reckon you did that on purpose since you knew that I hated sheep and you still reminded me to this day how much I screamed like a big baby. Can you do one last thing for me sis? Please make sure that Mum, Dad, Gran and Finian are going to be ok? Losing you is hard enough without losing them too. I love you Millie and I always will." Taliah cried. She had never lost anyone before and wished with all her heart that she wouldn't lose anyone else as it was the worst feeling possible in the world. She picked up her hand and placed Millie's fragile hand back onto the gleaming white bed sheet. She still couldn't believe how perfect she looked considering all that she had been through, but after thinking she supposed that's how perfect little angels look. Taliah raised out of her seat and placed her lips onto Millie's so that she could give her one final goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Millie. Sweet dreams." And with that Taliah broke down into sobs and made her way across the room and out of the door.

"I've got a bag here with Millie's belongings in it if you would like it?" Louise asked as she held out a see through bag. Taliah could see Millie's charm bracelet and her purse. They were all going out for the day shopping as Millie had the day off school as the heating had broke. Taliah couldn't help but wish that she was at school today because if she had, none of this would have happened.

"Would you like to go and see the rest of your family?" Louise asked whilst giving Taliah a small, supportive hug to remind her that she wasn't alone in this.

"Yes please. How are they?" asked Taliah who had shocked herself by how long it had actually took her to ask.

"Well," Louise started. "Your Mum is up in intensive care along with your Gran. You're Mum has a serious head injury and has to be closely monitored." Louise explained but was interrupted by Taliah.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Taliah nervously. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to hear the answer.

"It's too early to tell at the moment but hopefully she will be. Your Gran is in a coma as she had the biggest shock of all as she was submerged under water for a short period of time." Louise could see the horror on her face. "But try not to worry. If all is well she should wake up and make a full recovery but we don't know when that will happen. It could be tomorrow or it could take weeks." Louise explained trying to give Taliah the opportunity to understand what was going on better.

"What about Dad and Finian?" Taliah asked.

"Well, Finian is up on a ward but is still unconscious but he seems to be ok apart from a mild bump to the head and a few broken bones. He should be awake anytime now. Your Dad is up in theatre as he had a bit of internal bleeding but he should make a full recovery." said Louise trying to make it sound positive but it wasn't working.

"That's what you said about Millie." said Taliah quietly.

"I know, that was just one of those things." Louise explained gently whilst holding a door open for Taliah.

"Can I go and see my brother?" asked Taliah. She really hoped that he would be awake as she needed someone to talk to.

"Sure, this way." And Louise led her down a corridor into a ward and pointed out Finian's cubicle and left the duo to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry about not updating in a while but I've just started college so I've been busy with that and then I've had my birthday etc. and I've just been really busy! Will try and update more often but depends on college work but thanks for all the reviews so far! **

"Hey sis!" said Finian excitedly as he saw Taliah enter his cubicle. He watched as Taliah pulled the curtain closed behind her and she went and sat down on the chair situated next to her brothers bed.

"How are you doing?" asked Taliah as she looked at her brother. One of his arms was up in a sling, one leg was covered in a white cast and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. Finian could see his sister examining him to see for herself what the damage is.

"Well, as you can probably see, I have been better. I'll be alright though, just got to rest for a bit and use some crutches whilst my leg heals which should be fun with a bad arm. I got pretty lucky I'd say." Finian explained and he could see tears rising in Taliah's eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be alright you know." Finian said softly whilst trying to comfort his younger sister. He could see that she was scared and shocked by what had happened.

"How do you know Fin? Have you been told yet?" Taliah snapped at him.

"Been told what?" asked Finian confusingly. He didn't have a clue what she was on about but was beginning to panic as he didn't know what he was about to be told.

"It's Millie." Taliah informed him simply as she was unable to carry on due to the tears and emotion that was overcoming her.

"What about her? Is she ok?" he asked stupidly. He really wanted to know what was going on even though he had a feeling that it was going to be bad news. "Tally? Please tell me." Finian pleaded just as Taliah managed to explain between the sobs.

"She...she had to go to theatre," Taliah started. "But she didn't make it." She cried before burying her head into her hands.

"Oh my God." Finian whispered, shocked completely by what he had heard. This wasn't fair and all he wished was that he could have swapped places as she still had the rest of her life to live.

After the duo had sat there in silence, lost in thought, Finian turned and looked at Taliah who was staring back at him. Neither of them knew what to say to each other.

Several more minutes passed before Taliah stood up and started gathering her things together. She couldn't deal with the silence anymore.

"Tally, where are you going?" Finian asked wiping away a tear from his pale cheek.

"I need to go home and get some rest. I need some time to think about everything before I go and see everyone else." Taliah explained whilst putting her bag onto her shoulder before leaning over the bed to kiss her brother on the cheek. She felt guilty for leaving him, especially after breaking such dreadful news to him but she needed sometime to herself.

She made her way back out of the hospital even though she really wanted to go and see her Mum, Dad and Gran but she couldn't bare it. She didn't think she would be able to cope. Taliah made her way home and opened the door and stepped foot into an empty house. It didn't feel right as there was always someone here. Finian wasn't playing his music, Mum wasn't sat watching TV, Dad wasn't pottering about in the kitchen making his famous spaghetti Bolognese.

Taliah stepped into the front room and flung her bag down onto the sofa and immediately saw a notepad. Millie's notepad. Taliah reached over and picked it up and sat down on the sofa. As she turned the pages she saw many drawings of a variety of things. There was some of her and Finian, some of Mum and Dad and even some of Gran. There was Disney characters, flowers, shells and even some of animals we had seen at the zoo the other week. Tears welled Taliah's eyes again and all she could think about was how can such a talented girl have died in such a tragic way.

After looking through the notepad several times, she made her way upstairs and entered Millie's room. She looked round the bright pink room and could see everything that made Millie who she was. Taliah stayed in there for hours, remembering her sister and all the memories that she had shared and eventually cried herself to sleep on Millie's bed: a photo of the duo clutched against her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Taliah woke up and wondered why she had slept in Millie's bed but before she had managed to move a muscle, it all came flooding back to her. She lifted up both of her hands and noticed that both of them were empty and she frantically began searching the bed until she found the image of her and Millie that she had been looking for. She sat there for ages just staring at the picture thinking about what Millie would miss out on.

After a while, Taliah got up and once again looked round Millie's room, opening and closing drawers, cupboards, looking on shelves until she found it. The locket that Taliah had bought her for her birthday. She lifted it off the shelf and opened it up and peered inside and found a photo of her, Millie, Finian, her Mum, Dad and Gran. Tears rose to her eyes as she examined all the happy smiling faces in the picture. She would never see another picture like this as Millie would no longer be in them.

Taliah got up and didn't know what to do. She had the whole house to herself but this was one of the times that she wished she hadn't. All she wanted was her family around her but she knew that wasn't going to be possible. She went downstairs into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast even though she wasn't hungry but she thought she had better have something since she didn't have anything to eat last night.

As Taliah waited for the toaster to pop up, she decided that she was going to go to school. She couldn't believe that she was going to go but she was in big enough trouble already and if she didn't turn up then the school would definitely know that something was wrong and she really wasn't in the mood for people being on her case. If she went to school, she could try and concentrate on other things and just give her brain a rest from thinking about what was going on at the hospital.

After slowly eating her breakfast and getting dressed, she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the door making sure to place the locket round her neck and the photo in her pocket. She walked down the street lost in thoughts and after walking for half an hour she eventually arrived at school but it was already break time when she got there.

"Tally!" She heard someone shout from nearby and she knew instantly that it was Imogen. As much as she and Imogen were close friends and told each other anything, this was just one thing she didn't want to discuss and she knew that she was going to ask about it.

"Are you okay?" Imogen asked in her usual bubbly voice but she didn't get a reply. She looked curiously at Taliah and wondered what could be wrong. Normally if she has a bad day, she goes back to her normal self the following day but this was different and she wanted to know why.

"Tally? What's wrong?" But again there was no reply. Taliah just carried on walking inside and headed towards English which was her next lesson.

"Please just tell me what's wrong. Why are you in so late?" Imogen asked again and this time she got a response.

"I'm in late because I slept in and before you ask, yesterday was just a bad day. Nothing else." Taliah snapped back before walking into Mr Clarkson's English class without saying goodbye to Imogen leaving her even more worried than before.

Taliah looked up at the clock. She was 10 minutes early for the lesson so she decided to get her books out of her bag to give her something to do. As she placed her book on the table and got a pen out she heard the door to the classroom creaking open but she didn't lift her head to see who it was.

"I hope you're in a better mood than yesterday." Mr Clarkson said as he placed a pile of books on his desk but Taliah still didn't look up. She was busy playing with the locket on her neck. Mr Clarkson looked at her and could sense that something still was still not right.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked whilst he began to place the books on the tables ready for the start of the lesson and he thought that Taliah wasn't going to answer again when she did.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad day yesterday that's all. I'm going to try and make up for it today." Taliah explained whilst opening her exercise book to a clean page.

"Ah, so that's why you arrived 10 minutes early to my lesson?" Mr Clarkson exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah." Taliah said just as the rest of the class began arriving for the lesson and with that Taliah had one last look at the picture in her pocket before trying to get her brain into gear for the lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on it and settle down." Mr Clarkson said as his class began to file in through the door. People gradually began to take their seats and get out their books ready for the lesson to properly begin.

"Today, we are doing about family and friendship and how this links in with Of Mice and Men." Tom explained whilst staring round the class. Taliah could tell straight away that this lesson was going to be tough but she knew she had to try her hardest to keep her cool, no matter how hard it got. Especially since she had just explained to Mr Clarkson that she is going to make up for yesterdays behaviour.

"Right, everyone here has a family of some kind whether it be your foster family, relatives, the people that you share your home with or even the family that you have in school," Mr Clarkson explained whilst Taliah tried her hardest to keep herself composed. All this talk of family was getting to her as she didn't know if hers was going to be ok or not.

"I'm going to give you all one minute to write down why family is important to you." Tom explained before sitting down whilst he gave the class a minute to write down their answer. A minute later he rose back out of the chair and returned to stand at the front of the room.

"Right, pens down." He said as he looked round the room. Taliah sat and covered up her book with a bit of paper so that Mr Clarkson couldn't see it. She hadn't wrote anything down and didn't want him to see in case he said anything to her. Taliah had learnt that after everything that had happened, family is everything and is too important to sum up into words. Plus, she didn't want to think about the issue too deeply otherwise she would end up breaking down into tears.

"Would anyone like to share their answer?" asked Tom whilst gazing round the room to see if any hands went up in the air.

"Go on then Scout." Tom said as Scout lifted her book up and began to share her answer.

"Well, I nearly lost my litter brother Liam a while back to social services and it was awful! I thought I would never see him again and I tried to run away with him because he means the world to me. He's funny, caring and loves it when I play and TV with him. I really don't know what I would do without him and I still miss him loads whilst I'm here as he is back in England." Scout finished as she put her book back on the table.

Taliah had now resorted to looking out of the window again to try and calm herself down. She couldn't listen to what Scout had to say any longer as what she was saying was really getting to her. However, Taliah turned round to look at the rest of the class to see who had now began talking and saw that it was Rhiannon.

"I don't get why you would want to miss your little brother?" Rhiannon started, "He's a little brat!" she shouted and Tom could tell instantly that she had gone too far.

"Rhiannon, be quiet." He said firmly but she didn't pay any attention and just carried on talking.

"Who would want to miss their family? I don't see the point in them. There are more important things in life than family. All they do is moan at you, say that they'll be there for you, make promises with you but they only end up letting you down. There all just a waste of time." Rhiannon started but she had taken it too far this time. Taliah was sat shaking with anger and frustration in her seat. She knew that she had to try and keep calm but she was struggling. Taliah looked around the room and could see that Rhiannon had upset a few people, mainly those that were boarding in the school house as they don't see their families often, but no one else looked as upset as Taliah.

"No one is denying it so it must be true." Rhiannon said smugly and Mr Clarkson was about to walk over to Rhiannon just as Taliah shot out of her seat.

"You don't have a clue what you're on about. Families are worth caring for and they mean everything to most people but obviously not you because you're just a cold hearted girl who has never had a caring family!" Taliah shouted at Rhiannon as Mr Clarkson made his way over to the duo.

"Ah, someone's a bit touchy today aren't they?" Rhiannon sneered back. "Did someone not get a kiss and cuddle off their Mum and Dad this..." Rhiannon started but she was cut short as a hand slapped her across the cheek, tears rising in her eyes, her cheek now glowing bright red. Taliah had completely lost it. She couldn't stand her talking about her parents like that, especially since they are both in hospital fighting for their lives.

"Taliah, outside now!" Tom shouted and Taliah knew that she was in for it now but she really didn't care. She was past caring now.

Outside the classroom, Taliah stood against the wall, still shaking and fuming about what had been said. She was waiting for Mr Clarkson to come and speak to her as he was busy sorting out Rhiannon. When he did finally come and see her, she had tears flowing down her face and she was so close to just running away from Tom, out of the school and never coming back. Mr Clarkson came out of the class, banging the door behind him.

"Under no circumstances do I permit violence in my classroom," Tom said sternly and she could see the anger in his eyes. "What have you got to say for yourself?" He asked whilst looking into her eyes.

"That I don't regret what I did because she deserved it." Taliah replied groggily as she fought to keep herself composed.

"I beg your pardon?" Tom said surprised. He knew that Taliah had been troublesome recently but didn't expect her to be so cheeky.

"You heard me. I don't regret it. She deserved everything she gets. It's sick what she said!" Taliah exclaimed but Tom had had enough.

"Right, cooler, now! I'm getting Mr Byrne to have a word with you. Clearly what me and Mrs Diamond have said has gone straight in one ear and out of the other." Tom shouted as he escorted Taliah along the corridor and to the cooler. So much for trying to act normal and behave.


	9. Chapter 9

Taliah stomped into the cooler and once again flung her bag down onto the floor.

"What's she done now?" Sian asked Tom as she rose up out of her seat.

"She's just slapped Rhiannon across the face in the middle of my class," Tom said as he looked over at her. "She arrived 10 minutes early for my lesson and apologised for yesterday and explained that it was going to be a fresh start today but obviously not."

"She provoked me!" Taliah screamed as she paced up and down the cooler floor. She couldn't believe that Mr Clarkson was making it all out to be her fault when it wasn't,

"Yes, I will be having a word with Rhiannon when I get back but there was still no need for you to slap her." Tom said before turning and was about to head out of the door and back to class before Sian stopped him, pushing him out of the cooler and pulling the door over so that she could have a private word with him.

"I don't think something's right here," Sian said worriedly. "It's not like Taliah to act like this at all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean but she won't open up to either of us." Tom explained. Sian glanced through the window into the classroom and saw that Taliah had now sat down and was grasping onto her locket, the other hand was holding her head.

"What should I do with her?" she asked as she brought her attention back to the current conversation.

"Well, just try again and see if she will open up to you, if not go and get Michael. He's the only person left and I think he has a right to know as this has gone far enough now." Tom explained and he once again walked the familiar path back down the corridor to his classroom.

Sian re-entered the cooler and instantly saw that Taliah was hunched up against her desk, sobbing her eyes out. Sian grabbed the box of tissues from her desk and made her way over to where Taliah was and pulled a chair up beside her. She held the tissue box in front of her and watched as her shaking hand reached out and grabbed one and began to wipe her red, teary eyes.

After finally managing to compose herself, Sian turned to her.

"What's the matter Taliah?" Sian asked gently. "Something is obviously bothering you."

She watched as Taliah shifted in her seat and waited for an answer until she finally got one.

"It's nothing." Taliah replied simply but she knew Sian wouldn't believe her and she was right.

"People don't cry like that for no reason Taliah, how am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what is wrong?" Sian asked as she really wanted to help Taliah but she wasn't getting anywhere. All she wished for is that Taliah would tell her but no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't.

"I don't want your help! All I want is to be left alone and for people to stop asking me questions! It's my life, not yours so keep out of it!" Taliah exclaimed and was about to grab her bag once more and run just as the door to the cooler opened. Taliah looked up to see who it was and watched as the figure closed the door to the cooler behind them. It was Mr Byrne.

"What's all the shouting about?" He asked gently as he didn't want to be too serious as he didn't have a clue what was going on here. He watched as Taliah turned and looked at Sian but Sian had already started speaking. Taliah was in for it.

"Well, Mr Clarkson brought Taliah here after she slapped Rhiannon Salt in his English class, I asked her what was wrong and she shouted that she doesn't want my help." Sian explained and she could see Taliah out of the corner of her eye, shifting about on the spot as she wondered what was going to happen next.

"Why Taliah?" Mr Byrne asked as she turned to look at her and he could see something wasn't right as she was all anxious. Mr Byrne stood and waited but there was no answer.

"Right, if you won't speak to me down here then we'll go up to my office. Please go and wait for me up there." He explained as he looked at Taliah and when he heard the door close he turned his gaze on Sian.

"Do you have any idea what is going on with her? This isn't like her at all. I've never had any problems with her before." Michael asked but Sian shook her head with a bleak expression.

"All I know is that she was acting up yesterday as she went to the toilet during Tom's lesson and never returned until the lesson had finished, she didn't do any work in Chalky's class so he kept her back to ask why and she ended up shouting at him and running out of the room. Then she turned up 15 minutes late to my lesson, shouted at me when I told her that I was going to keep her back at the end of the lesson, caught her on her phone so I sent her here to stay with Tom but she shouted at him and ended up running off." Sian explained as the concerned look on Michael's face grew rapidly.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" he asked simply so Sian carried on explaining about her apparent fresh start this morning but how it all went pear-shaped when Rhiannon went on about how families aren't important and slapped her, hence why she ended up here.

Michael thanked Sian and began to head back to his office, he didn't have any instinct as to what could be wrong with Taliah but as he walked into his office and closed the door, he was determined to find out what is wrong with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael walked over to his desk and sat down opposite Taliah who was sat playing with the locket around her neck. Michael could see from the look in her eyes and the way she handled it that it was special to her and he was convinced that this was the key to finding out what was going on.

"That's a pretty necklace you've got there," Michael said gently and Taliah carried on playing with it, unresponsive to what Mr Byrne had just said.

"Who gave it to you?" he asked calmly and Taliah replied quietly, talking into her chest.

"No one gave it to me." She whispered. This answer puzzled Michael as he could tell that the locked meant a lot to her and all he needed was for her to open up to him.

"Well, if no one gave it to you then how did you get it?" Michael questioned simply but Taliah immediately let go of the locket. She couldn't bear to think about Millie or anyone else.

"It was my little sister's. I took it from her room last night." she explained weakly and Michael could sense that he was getting closer to finding out what was wrong with her.

"Did she mind you taking it?" Michael questioned her but Taliah's eyes once again began to leak tears but she still managed to answer him.

"She'll never know," Taliah whispered before completely breaking down. Michael didn't know what was going on but he knew it was serious as someone doesn't break down into tears for no reason, especially when they are normally so happy.

After giving Taliah a moment to sort herself out, Michael turned to her. He needed to find out what had happened and quickly.

"Taliah, has something happened?" Michael asked seriously and watched as Taliah nodded her head in response. "Taliah, it's important that you tell me what has happened so that I can help you in the best way that I can," Michael explained, pausing to see if he was going to get a response but he didn't.

"If you don't tell me soon I am going to have to call your parents." Mr Byrne explained and Taliah finally spoke.

"Have fun with that one sir." Taliah said flatly as she stared at the phone on Mr Byrne's desk.

"What do you mean? Has something happened to them?" he asked concerningly but Taliah remained silent. "Taliah, this is serious." Michael said sternly but again, no reply. The pair sat in silence, Taliah thinking about her beloved family in hospital, Michael thinking about what on Earth could have happened and how he was going to get it out of her.

Just as Michael was about to pick up the phone, there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in!" Michael shouted and the familiar faces of Tom and Sian walked in.

"Oh sorry Mr Byrne, we didn't realise you were still busy," Sian explained as she saw Taliah sat by Michael's desk.

"It's fine. I'm almost finished here, just give us a moment." Michael explained and Tom and Sian backed out the door and waited patiently outside.

"Taliah, I'm going to give you some time to sit outside my office and think things over and decide whether or not you are going to tell me yourself. Meanwhile, I am going to call your parents to see what they have to say, okay?" Michael asked and Taliah nodded weakly before standing up and leaving Michael's office.

Tom and Sian both re-entered his office and could tell it was unsuccessful due to the expression that was sketched on Michael's face.

"There is definitely something serious wrong. She sat and played with that necklace a lot and she said she got it out of her little sister's room. I asked her if she would mind her taking it when she burst into tears and said that she'll never know. Also when I suggested that I should call her parents she said to have fun with that one but refused to explain why." Michael explained and he saw the confusion grow on both Tom and Sians' faces.

"So where has she gone now?" Tom asked whilst trying to register what he had just been told.

"I've told her to wait outside my office and to think things through about whether she is going to tell me or not." Michael explained as he put his hand on the phone, looking at a piece of paper as he dialled the number.

"Are you calling her parents?" Sian asked whilst looking at Michael. She was unsure whether or not this was going to help matters or not.

"Yes, it seems like it is going to be the only way we will get answers since she still isn't saying anything and we are running out of time." Michael explained and he pressed the dial button, expecting it to start calling but all he got was that the number was no longer in use. He then looked down the list again and dialled in another contact number for Taliah but the exact same thing happened. Michael placed the phone back down, rubbing his forehead. He was not liking where this was heading.

"Let me guess, you can't get through?" Tom asked as he saw that no one had answered Michael's calls.

"It says that neither of these numbers are in use." Michael replied puzzlingly. He didn't understand what had gone on as it was only a few weeks ago that he had called her parents up to say that she was in the running for Head Girl at the end of this year.

"Well," Tom started, "All I can suggest is that you get Taliah back in and explain what has just happened and hopefully she will tell you what is going on."

So with that as the only option left to do, he made his way to his office door where he showed Tom and Sian out before calling Taliah back in to get to the bottom of things once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael gestured at Taliah to take a seat whilst he sat down in his own chair.

"I've just tried calling your parents," Michael stated to explain as Taliah diverted her eyes to stare at the ground, "But I couldn't get through to either of them as it said that both of their numbers are not in use, can you tell me why this is?" Michael asked gently whilst leaning forward slightly and he watched as he saw a tear fall out of Taliah's eye and slide down her cheek. Michael grabbed a box of tissues and offered one to her, grabbing it with a shaky hand.

After sitting in silence for a while, Taliah finally found the courage to tell My Byrne what had happened. Michael could sense that she was about to say something as she shifted in her seat causing Michael to sit upright and ready to listen.

"It's my family," Taliah started, stopping to take a deep breath. "My Mam, Dad, brother, sister and Gran were involved in a car crash yesterday." Taliah said quietly whilst continuing to stare at the floor, unable to look Michael in the eye.

"Taliah, why didn't you say something earlier? We could have helped you." Michael said softly before carrying on, "Are they all okay?" He could tell instantly from her face that it wasn't good news.

"Mam and Gran are still in intensive care, my brother Finian isn't too bad and Dad was having an operation when I left and I haven't had chance to find out how he is yet." Taliah explained and Michael could tell how worried she was about her Dad.

"Use my phone to call the hospital whilst I go and talk to Mrs Diamond and Mr Clarkson for a second." Mr Byrne explained as he turned the phone around on his desk so that it was pointing towards her. Michael stepped outside his office and found the pair eagerly awaiting news about Taliah.

"Well?" Sian prompted him as he went and stood with Tom and Sian.

"Her family have been in a car crash. It happened yesterday which will explain why she has been acting up. Her Mum and Gran are in intensive care, her brother seems to be okay, her Dad has been in theatre so she is calling the hospital now to see how he is and then there is her sister but she hasn't said anything about her yet." Michael explained and he could see the shock on both of their faces.

"Why didn't she tell anyone?" Sian asked as she walked back and forth wondering how on Earth Taliah had managed not to tell anyone.

"I really don't know," Michael replied, "but all that matters now is that we support her as much as we can." Michael explained as Tom and Sian both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Do you want us to come in with you or..." Tom began to ask but was cut short as a scream emerged from Michael's office. Michael shot open his door to find Taliah crying hysterically on her chair, the phone on the floor by her feet.

"Taliah, what's happened? What did they say?" Michael asked as he walked over to her, kneeling on the floor as he picked up the phone and placed it back on his desk. Behind him he could tell that Sian and Tom had entered the room behind him as he heard the familiar 'click' of his office door as it closed.

After several minutes of the room being completely silent except the sound of Taliah's sobs, she finally spoke.

"It's my Dad," Taliah started after pausing to wipe her eyes, "he didn't make it through surgery." Michael got up and walked over to the window and stared at the view outside but all he could think about is how Taliah must be feeling.

Behind Michael, Sian had walked over to Taliah and pulled a chair up beside her. She sat in it and pulled Taliah into a hug as all the tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Taliah, I'm so sorry." Sian said quietly into her ear causing her to let go of Sian and turn to look at her.

"No Miss, I'm sorry. I've been a right pain all day and yesterday," Taliah said, "Mr Clarkson, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and Mr Byrne I'm..." but Michael interrupted her.

"You don't need to apologise Taliah, you've been through the most horrendous nightmare the past two days so we forgive you, but you still haven't told me what happened to your sister. You said earlier that she was involved?" Michael asked gently as he made his way back over to his seat. Tom sat down on the sofa, bracing himself for the news that Taliah was about to share.

Taliah looked at Michael as fresh tears began to roll down her face and she became unable to speak. She looked at Michael and just simply shook her head and Michael instantly knew she hadn't made it. A single tear slid down Sian's face as she couldn't imagine what she was going through at this moment. As for Tom, he slid down in the sofa. He had some idea of what it was like to lose someone as he had lost Izzy and Sam and most recently Denzil in a crash but not two of his closest relatives in two days.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Several minutes passed as everyone sat and absorbed the news that Taliah had just explained and Taliah still sat and sobbed. It seemed as though it was the only thing she could do and it was a miracle that she still had tears left to release. Taliah went to grab another tissue from the box that My Byrne had placed in front of her when there was a faint knock on Michael's office door. Michael silently got up out of his chair and walked soundlessly over to the door, not daring to break the silence as he opened the door slowly. Taliah turned around and could see a small figure in the doorway with long curly hair. Imogen.

"Hello My Byrne. I was wondering if you have spoken to Taliah today as there is something wrong with her but I really don't know what." Imogen explained nervously as she wasn't sure about asking him in the first place but since Taliah had apparently been sent there, she thought it was her best bet.

"Yes, I have and as a matter of fact, she is in here now if you would like to speak to her as she could do with a friend right now." Michael explained as he opened his door wider, welcoming Imogen in and she instantly went over to Taliah who was still crying lightly.

"Tally!" Imogen shouted as she rushed over and gave her friend a huge hug as she could tell she was in desperate need of it.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Imogen asked worryingly as she had never seen Tally so upset before, she is normally really happy and always laughing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Imogen saw Tom get up and move over towards the group and the closer he got, the more Imogen could see how upset and shaken up he was and the more she dreaded what Tally was going to say.

"Taliah, would you like me to explain?" Michael asked as he could see that Taliah didn't really want to repeat it all again as it was bad enough saying it all once.

"Imogen, I suggest you take a seat before I start." Michael said gently and Tom pulled up a chair from the table at the other side of the office before going and getting one for himself as he wasn't sure for how much longer he would be able to keep himself together.

"Well, Taliah's family has been involved in a car accident and her Mum and Gran are in intensive care but her brother doesn't seem too serious." Michael explained before giving a slight pause as he could see the shock that was etched onto Imogen's face.

"However, her Dad and sister unfortunately didn't make it." Michael explained and he watched as Imogen wiped away a tear from her own eye.

"Oh my God Tally. I am so sorry! I only wish you had told me earlier and I could have helped you!" Imogen explained before giving Tally another hug and she could feel her shoulders moving as she cried but Imogen didn't care.

After Taliah and Imogen let each other go and finally composed themselves, Michael finally spoke.

"Taliah, due to the circumstance you are in, I would hate it for you to go home to spend the night alone when you are in such a state like this so I am going to offer you a spare room that we have in the school house until things sort themselves out when there is someone there to care for you so you are not alone." Michael explained as there is no way he was going to let her spend the night home alone as he couldn't bear to imagine what she went through last night.

"Thank you so much Mr Byrne, that is really kind of you." Taliah replied and even let out a weak smile at his kindness.

"Imogen, would you go back to Taliah's house with her to collect some belongings and then take her back to the school house so that is okay and I will arrange for Maggie to take you to the hospital tonight so you can see your family." explained Michael as he was going to do everything in his power to help her as he couldn't even begin to imagine what she is going through.

"Thank you sir." Taliah whispered as she once again fought back tears as her and Imogen got up and collected their belongings. Just as Taliah was about to open the door, she heard the voice of Sian speaking to her.

"Remember Taliah, if you need us for anything, anything at all then we are here for you. Just remember that." Sian said softly and she watched as Taliah nodded in appreciation before leaving the office, leaving the trio watching the door close in utter shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Michael eventually stopped looking at the door as he could feel a set of eyes looking at him and as he returned his thoughts back into the room, he could see Sian looking at him.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that today," Sian whispered as she was still full of shock from the whole incident.

"I don't think anyone could have prepared us for that," Michael replied as he turned to fully face Sian who was still looking at him.

"What should we do now? I've never been in a situation like this before." Sian explained as she continued to look at Michael, after all he was in charge here so she hoped he would know how to handle this type of situation.

"Well, neither have I really but all I can suggest is that we keep a really close eye on her and help her out and support her as much as possible to get through this. I will inform the rest of the staff at the end of the day about what is going on with Taliah so that she can be excused from lessons if it is absolutely necessary as we don't want her to fall behind." Michael explained and he saw Sian nod in agreement but nothing from Tom. He glanced over at him and saw that he had his chair positioned facing away from the pair, his head resting in his hand.

"Tom?" Michael asked gently as he wasn't sure what was wrong with Tom but he was beginning to get slightly concerned because as he thought back, he hadn't said anything in quite a while.

"Yeah, sorry. I agree with what you said about Taliah, seems fair enough to me until things begin to sort themselves out." He replied, still not looking at either Michael or Sian. All he wanted to do was leave the room and go have some time by himself but he knew that if he just got up and walked out then Michael and Sian would come after him and wonder why he walked.

"Tom, are you okay?" Sian asked gently as it was unlike Tom to be so quiet and unengaged in a conversation so she was convinced that something was wrong, she just didn't know what.

"I'm fine alright. I just need some time to myself so if you'll excuse me." Tom said calmly as he got up out of his seat, returning it to the table at the other side of the office before leaving in silence, leaving Michael and Sian alone to continue their conversation.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sian asked turning back to Michael as she had never seen Tom act so upset like this as he is normally happy unless he is having a bad day when he can turn a bit grouchy but never like this.

"I'm not sure but I do have an incline. I think it could be to do with what Taliah was saying about losing people close to you as he lost Sam to cancer a year or two back and both of his lovers some years back as well as Denzil on the way here as he treats the Kelly family like his own and then with Josh moving onto new things, family will just be a bit sensitive with him at the moment I would think." Michael explained hoping that he was on the right tracks otherwise he had no idea what was wrong with him.

"Ah, well that will probably explain it as he will probably be feeling a bit upset about everyone." Sian said sympathetically before rising out of her own seat and walking over to Michael's office door.

"Well I'm going to have to dash as I've got a lesson next." Sian explained before opening the door, leaving Michael along once again in his office, lost in thoughts about his own family but he decided rather than sitting there feeling sorry for himself, he would go and see if he could locate Tom and ensure that he is okay as Michael hated to see anyone in his school upset.

As Michael walked down the corridor towards English, he peered through classroom windows and smiled as he saw that everything was calm and that his pupils were all learning and as he approached Tom's classroom, he peered in the window and saw Tom sat alone at his desk with his head in his hands. instead of going in, Michael thought it just best to leave him to think things over for himself and to come back later so Michael carried on looking around his school where everything else seemed quite peaceful and quiet – just how Michael liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so busy with revision for my January exams and coursework that I haven't had any spare time to write anything but I'm going to try and get into a routine of updating more often! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also thank you for the reviews you have been leaving – they are deeply appreciated.**

**Chapter 14**

The door unclicked as Taliah turned the key in the lock and entered the house. She looked around the familiar hallway and looked up at the photo on the wall. She heard Imogen closing the door behind her but it didn't distract her attention from the photo. The last photo that was taken of her full family together, everyone happy and smiling without a care in the world. All Tally could think is that she would never see a photo like this again, even if her brother, Gran and Mam did make it as her little sister and Dad wouldn't be in it and she was convinced that they surely wouldn't be happy anymore after this.

Taliah made her way upstairs and into her room, closely followed by Imogen who was hot at her heels. Taliah rummaged under her bed and pulled out a pink holdall before placing it on the bed. As she unzipped it, she spotted something in one of the corners and found another photo, this time of her and Millie when they went on holiday to the south of France. The last holiday they went on as a family.

"Is that from when you went to France in the summer?" Imogen asked gently as she was unsure about what to say to her as she didn't want to upset her anymore than she was.

"Yeah, if someone had told me then that it would our last family holiday together, I would have told them to go away and not to talk rubbish." Taliah said quietly as she tried her best to compose herself. She really didn't want to cry again as her eyes were already red and sore as it is and she didn't want them to get any worse.

"Just try to think of all the good memories you all had together. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you but I definitely know that they wouldn't want you to be upset and just remember, I'm here for you and so is Mr Byrne, Mr Clarkson and Mrs Diamond. We all care about you and want to help you in any way we can." Imogen said gently before giving Taliah another cuddle.

An hour passed as Imogen helped Taliah pack what she need such as all of her school books and fresh clothes and finally she was finished. They carried the holdall and Taliah's school bag down the stairs and were just about to leave the house when Taliah dashed back up the stairs. She ran into her parents room and went into the chest of drawers where she rummaged around in the top draw and finally she found what she was looking for. A small leather-bound notebook that seemed well used as the pages had turned a creamy yellow colour over the years. Taliah held it tight in her hand as she raced back down the stairs and placed the notebook in her school bag, not even opening it as she obviously knew what was in it.

"Are you ready to go?" Imogen asked as she watched her friend have one last glance around the hallway ensuring that she hadn't missed anything.

"Yeah, I think so and I can always come back if I've missed anything important." Taliah said before wheeling the holdall to the door where Imogen assisted her in carrying it down the steps. Taliah walked down the street wheeling her holdall behind her, school bag on her shoulder. She really wanted things to be normal but she knew it wasn't going to happen. She was really grateful to Mr Byrne for offering her a room in the school house but she didn't want everyone there to be pestering her about why she is there. All she wanted was to be alone but for now, she carried on walking to the school house with Imogen who respected that she wanted to be alone so she didn't try to engage her into a conversation but instead left her to her own thoughts as she knew her thoughts would be elsewhere.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The door to the school house creaked open as Taliah and Imogen approached it and Taliah instantly recognised the outline of Maggie stood in the door way.

"Taliah, pass them bags here. Your arms must be aching from carrying them." Maggie said as she grabbed the bags from Taliah and carried them in her own hands. Maggie opened the door wider so that Taliah and Imogen could enter the school house but as Taliah entered, the more nervous she felt about staying there. She wanted to go home.

"Right, I'm going to give you the grand tour whilst Mr Budgen has the rest of the in the dining hall doing some chores sp that we don't get disturbed." Maggie explained as she knew that the last thing Taliah wanted was to be swarmed by people asking her questions.

"Imogen, are you sticking around for a bit or are you heading off? It is getting quite dark outside and your Mum might be getting worried." Maggie explained as she looked out the window then at Imogen as the sun was beginning to set.

"I'm going to head off as my Mum will be waiting for my but I can stay if you want me to?" Imogen explained as she looked at Tally who shook her head and gave Imogen a weak smile. She wished that her Mum was at home waiting for her but instead she was laid in a hospital bed fighting for her life. Maggie and Taliah both stood and watched as Imogen left the school house and Maggie gave Taliah a tour of the house so that she would have a rough idea of where everything is.

As the duo climbed up the stairs to the first floor, they walked down a short corridor and came to a room at the end. It had a light oak door with a matching door handle, the colouring reminding her of her room at home. She watched as Maggie gently turned the handle and glided the door open.

"And this is your room." Maggie announced as she stepped aside so that Taliah could get a full view of the room. It was a decent size, slightly smaller than her room at home but it was only temporary. The walls were cream with a notice board on the far wall, a clock on the wall to her right. The bed was in the far corner of the room along with other pieces of furniture dotted here and there such as a desk and chair, chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a book case. Maggie watched as Taliah walked over to the window on the left where she could see the street below along with some trees and if she looked to the far left, she could see Waterloo Road School.

"I've put fresh bedding on but I wasn't sure if you were bringing your own but I put a cover on for you just in case." Maggie explained as she saw Taliah glance over at the bed to look at the cover for herself.

"I'm going to leave you to get settled in. If you need me for anything I will be downstairs or if not, Scout's room is just next door and she will help you out. I'll come and get you when it's time for tea then I'll take you up to the hospital after." Maggie explained and she saw Taliah give her a quick smile before she turned and left the room, showing her gratefulness.

As Taliah looked around the room, with none of her things there, it felt so strange that Taliah just broke down and wished more than ever that she could be at home with her family. Her full family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Taliah?" Maggie shouted as she walked up the stairs and along the corridor to her room but there was no answer. Maggie knocked on the door and stood, waiting to hear any sound of movement but again, nothing.

"Tally, if you're in there will you please let me in?" Maggie asked calmly as she stood outside the door when she heard a noise. Only a faint clicking sound but she was convinced that it came from within her room. Maggie slowly turned the handle to Taliah's room, the door slowly creaking open. She slowly poked her head around the door and could see Taliah laid on the bed, a load of boxes spread around her.

"Taliah? Are you coming down for tea or not?" Maggie asked again and she watched as Tally slowly sat up but she still didn't turn around. Then Maggie realised something. She had her headphones in. She slowly walked over to the teenager, making sure not to startle her but Taliah must have seen her shadow moving as she pulled out her headphones and turned her full attention to her.

"Ah, listening now are we?" Maggie said cheerfully as Taliah realised that she must have been calling her several times.

"Oh, sorry miss. I was busy drawing and I concentrate better with my music on." Tally explained and she could see the confusion disappear from her face as she must have wondered what all the different things sprawled all over her bed were.

"Ah, so that explains all the boxes and stuff. What were you drawing?" Maggie asked and she watched as Tally rummaged through some paper and pulled out a sheet and she sat and stared at it. A single tear slid down her face and Maggie watched as she wiped it away. Tally placed the drawings back under the pile of paper. She didn't want to show Maggie it as she wouldn't understand and it's got nothing to do with her anyways.

"It doesn't matter." Taliah said as she looked at Maggie and she could feel tears rising in her eyes but she tried her best to hide them.

"Okay, are you coming down for tea?" Maggie asked and she saw Taliah shake her head as she gazed at the floor. At this moment in time, eating was the last thing on her mind.

"Are you sure? You need to keep your strength up you know?" Maggie explained trying to persuade her to have something but she knew it wasn't working so she decided to give in.

"Okay, if you do change your mind, come and find me and I will cook you something up. I'll be back up after tea as Mr Byrne is coming to take you to the hospital as I have to go and question Scout about a secret stash of food in her room that I have heard about that she has apparently taken from the kitchens." Maggie explained before giving Taliah a weak smile and she left the room, leaving Taliah to her own thoughts once again.

Taliah laid back down on her bed. She knew that Maggie was only trying to help but all she wanted was to be left alone and to be in her own house with her own family. She wished that none of this had happened. It was ruining her life as well as her families. She listened as she heard bedroom doors opening and closing as people went down for tea but Taliah just laid there, thinking about everything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Gazing out of her window, she watched as she saw Mr Byrne's car pull into the yard, Maggie going out to greet him. It must be about 6pm as the sun was completely set but Taliah didn't care, all she wanted to do was to see her family.

As Taliah glanced around her room. she could see that she still hadn't unpacked many of her belongings, just her uniform for tomorrow that Maggie had ironed for her when she first arrived, her drawing materials and a picture of her family. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, then voices approaching the door and she knew it would be Maggie with Mr Byrne. Tally walked over to the door and opened it before they had even got there before turning to occupy her window seat.

"Taliah, My Byrne is here." Maggie exclaimed as she walked through the door. Why is it that Maggie always seemed to have a happy and excited voice, no matter what the situation was? Taliah didn't bother to turn her gaze from the window as the duo walked in even though she could feel their eyes looking at her.

"I'll leave you two to it." Maggie explained before backing out of the room. She'd tried to get through to Taliah but without success so she thought there would be more chance with Michael, especially since he has been involved with her from the start.

After Maggie had left the room, Taliah still continued to gaze out of the window, the street lamps reflecting off cars as they passed by.

"Are you ready to go?" Michael asked as he glanced around Taliah's room. He could see the pile of pencils and paper and wondered what she had been drawing. Michael remembered when he was a child and that he used to draw things to get away from the real world and he wondered whether if that was what Taliah had been doing.

"I didn't know you could draw?" Michael asked as he flicked through a pile of drawings, some of landscapes that he recognised around Greenock, others of friends and some of what he thought is her family. Michael picked up one that was of a little girl and he saw Taliah turn her head towards him as he looked at it.

"Is this your little sister, Millie?" Michael asked gently and he watched as Taliah nodded her head. She got up and walked over to the desk where Mr Byrne was standing and she felt a lump form in her throat as she looked at the picture. She was going to miss her little sister growing up so much, she would never get to experience Waterloo Road, having a boyfriend, her first kiss. She would never experience getting a job, getting married, having her own family. She was too young to die.

"Yeah, it is." Taliah finally managed to say and she watched as Michael carefully placed it back down on the desk.

"Have you had any tea?" Mr Byrne asked and he watched as Tally shook her head and explained how she wasn't hungry. She didn't know how she was supposed to eat when both Millie and her Dad had recently died and her brother, Mum and Gran were still in hospital.

"I know it's really tough what you're going through but it's no good not eating anything as you will only get sick yourself. What good will you be to your family if you're in hospital too?" Michael asked gently as he didn't want her to come to any more harm.

"I'll just get something after we've been to the hospital as I'm not hungry at the moment." Tally explained as she walked over to the end of her bed and grabbed her coat before putting it on. Michael grabbed the door, closing it after the pair of them had left the room and they both bundled their way down the stairs, said goodbye to Maggie and made their way to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Walking through the double doors, Taliah and Michael entered the intensive care unit as Taliah had decided to visit her Mum first. She was laid in the first bed that Taliah came across and she was shocked by how pale and fragile she looked. Tubes and wires were attached to her entire body which laid lifeless on the bed as the machine next to her beeped regularly. Taliah edged closer to the bed, brushing against the curtain that separated her from the other patients and slowly lifted her Mum's hand up off the bed which was as pale as the bedding. She held it gently in her own hand, afraid that if she squeezed it then she would hurt her.

"Hello Mum, it's Taliah." She said as she looked at her mother's pale face which was covered in deep purple bruises and cuts that scattered across her face.

"I don't know if you can hear my but I'm just going to tell you that I'm okay and not to worry about me, I can look after myself whilst you get better." Taliah explained as she stared at her Mum's hand. She was unsure about where to look and she did feel a bit daft talking to someone that is unconscious but she missed her so much and she had been told in the past that it's always a good thing to talk to unconscious people as they apparently do hear what you say, even if they don't always remember it.

"I miss you so much! Mr Byrne is letting me stay in the school house until you are all better." Taliah explained before breaking down in tears as she knew that they weren't all going to get better.

Michael had so far been hovering by the door, watching as Taliah sat and talked to her Mum. He really couldn't imagine what she was through as he had never been in this situation before. He slowly walked over to the bed where he could see the amount of tubes and wires attached to her and could see how seriously ill she is.

"I'm going to go and see Gran now. I love you so, so much Mum! Please stay with us, you can pull through this." Taliah whispered before getting up and giving her Mum a gentle kiss on the cheek. She didn't want to leave her but she knew that she had no choice but to as she had other family she wanted to see. As Taliah left the cubicle, she had one last glance back at her Mum as she was uncertain as to whether she would ever see her alive again.

Walking further into ICU, Taliah finally found her Gran but she was just about unrecognisable. Her body and face was so pale that she looked like a ghost, her skin almost as pale as the bed sheets. Taliah edged towards the bed and could see the blankets piled on her bed to keep her warm but when Taliah picked up her hand, it was still cold. Taliah remembered how her Gran used to always complain when she was cold, she hated it. Taliah sat herself down on the stool next to the bed but she had no idea what to say. It was always her Gran who did all the talking and asked all the questions.

"Hello Gran, it's me, Taliah." She explained but she still had no idea what to say. Michael could see Taliah sat on the stool at the bedside but that she wasn't talking like she had done with her mother. He stood and looked, debating whether or not to go over but decided to hold back as Taliah had began talking.

"I just want to say that I miss you Gran, please don't leave me. I still miss Grandad and I don't know what I would do without you." Taliah whispered as tears slid down her face. Her Grandad had died four years ago from a heart attack so her Gran had moved in for a while whilst she grieved but it ended up becoming permanent as she didn't want to go back to living by herself so Taliah had got used to her being around all the time, it would be too strange if she wasn't going to be there anymore.

"Please pull through for me Gran. I need you – we all need you." Taliah pleaded before giving her Gran a kiss on her cold cheek and left the cubicle, rushing over to Michael. She needed to get off this ward. She felt sick as the thought of that being the last time she could see them alive. She hurried out of the door, not daring to look back and leaned against the corridor wall which was opposite the lifts. Taliah was tempted to run out of the hospital and down the street and never stop, she couldn't cope with this anymore but her brother would be waiting for her. She had to stay strong.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been so busy with college work as I've had masses of coursework and my English work is all over the place as one of our teachers hasn't been in all week! What did you guys make of Waterloo Road on Thursday? I thought it was amazing but I did end up crying several times **** Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can and thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot **

**Chapter 19**

Mr Byrne stood next to Taliah in the hospital corridor whilst she tried her best to compose herself. It was the first time that she had seen her Mum and Gran since they had been involved in the crash because the first time she came, after seeing Millie, she just couldn't bear to see anyone else other than Finian.

"Do you want to go and see anyone else?" Mr Byrne asked gently as he turned to face Taliah.

"There is no one else other than Finian who I'm going to go and see now." Taliah explained as she walked over to the lift, pressing the button so that the lift door slid open. Pressing the button for the fifth floor, Taliah stood in the corner of the lift in complete silence, Michael holding what he was going to say until after Taliah had seen her brother as he didn't want her to get even more upset in case she changed her mind about seeing him.

After leaving the lift and walking onto the ward situated at the end of the corridor, Taliah could see her brother, Finian, sat up in bed reading. She held the door open for Michael then dashed off towards her brother.

"Finian!" Taliah shouted as she rushed to the bed and gently gave her brother a hug, being careful not to hurt him. She was so happy to see her brother and actually be able to have a conversation with someone in her family. She remembered the last time she came to visit Finian but he was asleep so she left him to it as she didn't want to disturb him but on her way out, she told the nurse to tell him about Millie as she knew she wouldn't be able to do it herself and that Fin had a right to know.

"Hey Tally, are you okay? I've been so worried about you!" Fin explained as he looked at his younger sisters tired looking face. He was so happy to see her as he had had no visitors and his doctor won't allow him to go and visit his family as he isn't well enough.

"I'm okay but I've been worried about you too! I came to visit you yesterday but you were asleep when I came and I didn't want to disturb you. Are you okay?" Taliah asked as she was so happy to actually be able to talk to a member of her family as she may finally be able to find out what has happened.

"Yeah, just got a few broken bones but I have to stay in for a few days as one of my ribs had punctured my lung slightly so I need to be kept an eye on." Fin explained as he looked at his younger sister. Just before Taliah had entered the ward, Louise had stopped to talk to her to explain that Finian hadn't been told about Millie or their Dad as they were unsure about how he was going to react and thought it would be best for someone to be with him.

"Fin, how did all of this happen? I just don't understand how you all have ended up in here." Taliah asked as she knew they had been in a car crash but she really didn't understand how. She watched as her brother shuffled about in the bed, wincing when he propped himself up on his pillow, bracing himself to recall what had happened.

"Well, as I'm guessing you know we were all going shopping as Millie wanted to go and get some new shoes, but when we were going down the motorway, a car in front of us lost control and we had to swerve and...we ended up in the ditch at the roadside." Finian explained as his eyes welled up with tears as he thought back on the experience. He looked at Taliah and he could tell by the deepness in her eyes how horrific it was but he could sense that there was something else seriously getting to her.

"Tally, is everyone else okay?" Finian asked, observing Taliah as she looked around at the curtain that was hiding one side of the bed from the rest of the ward and then to Mr Byrne who was hovering by the door, leaving the duo to have some time together. She honestly didn't know how he was going to tell Finian about what had happened. She could see the worry growing in his eyes, becoming more and more shiny as the tears built up even more. She had to tell him.

"Fin," Taliah started as she reached forward and grabbed her brothers hand. She could feel her own hand shaking as she held onto her brothers.

"I'm so, so sorry but Millie and Dad..." Taliah said but she couldn't finish. She could feel the tension building in Finians' hand as Taliah knew that he didn't cope very well with bad news and she really didn't know how he was going to react as she remembered when Mum and Dad had told him about Grandad when he died and he started shouted and refused to come out of his room for days on end.

"What about Millie and Dad? What has happened to them?" Finian asked sharply as he was growing more and more worried about them. Taliah sat frozen in her seat, tears forming in her own eyes as she tried to force herself to tell Finian but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Taliah, you know what's going on so please tell me. I've been laid here and no one has told me anything now will you please tell me. I know it's a hard time for all of us but it's my family too!" Finian explained but Taliah could tell that he was growing increasingly frustrated, making her become even more nervous about telling him.

"Fin, I'm sorry, I can't do this. It's all too much for me. I can't bring myself to say it." Taliah rushed before getting up and rushing out of the double doors at the end of the ward, tears gushing down her face, leaving Finian laid in his bed still wondering what had happened to his youngest sister and his Dad as he refused to believe the worst until he is told directly.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello everyone! I am so, so sorry that it has took me so long to update this story! I have been so busy with college work as my teachers seem to think it is fun to pile work on us so that we no longer have time to do anything other than eat and sleep. I will try my best to update as regularly as I can but I've got mocks and exams coming up so it could be a while but I thank you so much for your patience – it means a huge amount! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter **_____

**Chapter 20**

The doors to the ward swung open as Taliah ran out of them and along the corridor, stopping and leaning against the wall in uncontrollable sobs. She couldn't believe how hard it is to try and tell someone you love that they are never going to see their youngest sister or Dad alive again. She really wanted to tell Finian what had happened so badly but she just couldn't as she was still struggling to believe it herself.

As Taliah stood leaning against the wall of the hospital corridor trying to calm herself down, Michael pushed open the door and made his way down the corridor to where Taliah was. He had no idea what had happened other than that Taliah had run out of the ward really upset, Finian looking just as bad as she did as Michael glanced over to the bed before leaving the ward himself.

"Taliah what happened?" Michael asked gently as him and Taliah stood side by side in the corridor, Michael placing his hand on her shoulder to show his support for her. Taliah looked at Michael, studying the worried and concerned expression on his face before breaking down into more tears.

"I couldn't tell him. He asked me about Millie and Dad but I couldn't tell him and now he is annoyed with me." Taliah explained, wiping tears away from her eyes before she began pacing up and down, lost in what she should do or say to anyone.

"I thought that the nurse would have told him when it happened?" Michael asked puzzlingly as he thought it to be unfair leaving it to Taliah to tell Finian about what had happened when she hasn't even fully accepted the information herself yet.

"She wanted a familiar face to be with him but he started asking questions before she arrived and I didn't know what to do." Taliah sobbed and Michael patted her on the should before she flung herself into his arms, Michael holding her tight as he was one of the few people that she had right now. He could feel her shoulders shaking as she cried into his shoulder until she finally let go.

"What do you think I should do?" Taliah asked as she had no idea. She didn't know whether or not she should go back onto the ward to try and sort things out with her brother or whether she should just go back to the school house and wait until tomorrow when things may have settled down a bit more. Then, a thought crossed her mind. Her Dad. She hadn't had the opportunity to say goodbye to him. She turned her attention to Michael who seemed to be on the same brainwave as her.

"Would you like to go and say goodbye to your Dad?" Michael asked gently as Taliah took a deep breath to compose herself before nodding. The duo walked down the corridor to the room where Louis had disappeared to earlier and they followed in silence as Louise led the way.

"He's just in there." Louise said gently as she pointed towards the door that Taliah had once seen before when she came to say goodbye to Millie and it was easier walking through it a second time than it was the first; if anything it was harder.

Entering the room, Taliah glanced towards the bed where the crisp white sheets lay over her Dads body, covering any damage that may have been done to it. She propped herself on the edge of the seat next to the bed before picking up one of her Dad's hands. She closely examined his chubby fingers as she grasped them tightly in her own hands. Taliah had so many amazing memories as a child whilst holding these very hands. She couldn't begin to imagine what life would be like without him, not being there to protect her from harm and to be the man of the house. She couldn't believe that another member of her family had gone forever.

"Dad," Taliah whispered as though the thought of speaking louder than a whisper would disturb him. "I don't know what to say to you other than you were an amazing Dad and I honestly wouldn't have wanted you any other way. You've protected me, encourage and supported me, cheered me up, made me laugh and just always been there for me. I couldn't have asked for anything more." Taliah whispered as she once again felt the lump reforming in her throat. She looked at his face to his dark, untidy hair to his dimple in his chin. She couldn't look at any other details of his face as she began to feel sick, knowing that he would never see her finish school, go to university, get married or to see any children that she may have.

"Dad, I'm going to go now but I know you will be ok as you watch down on us all and I hope that I will meet you up there someday." Taliah explained as she glanced up at the ceiling, imagining all the stars that are in the sky outside and how he will he will be becoming one of them.

"All I ask is that you look after Millie for me, keep her safe...goodnight Daddy bear." Placing his hand back onto the sheet, she placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up out of her seat and leaving the room.

Michael was sat in the corridor and he watched as Taliah made her way over to him. He couldn't begin to imagine what she must be going through but he was so proud of her for being able to handle it in the way she is as he doesn't believe he would have been able to do it.

"Sir, please can I go back to the school house now?" Taliah asked quietly as all the energy that she had had been drained out of her by her emotions and Michael nodded his head in answer to her question and the duo began walking down the corridor.

"Taliah, hand on a second!" Someone shouted as they were about to proceed through the doors. She turned and saw Louise running towards her, carrying a clear plastic bag and she knew exactly what it was. She grabbed the bag from Louise, giving a swift nod in thanks before turning back round and heading out of the hospital doors.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The pair rode back to the school house in Mr Byrne's car in absolute silence; Taliah clutching onto the bag containing her Dads' possessions tightly, Michael concentrating on the road ahead of him giving a quick glance at Taliah every now and again. He thought it best to just leave her to her thoughts as she had suffered a tough night and probably wouldn't want Mr Byrne to try and enhance a conversation with her.

As the car rolled up the path, Michael saw the door of the school house opening, a shadow emerging from the darkness which he thought would be Maggie. The car slowed to a halt and Michael turned to Taliah who was still staring out of the window into the night sky, lost in her own world.

"Taliah, we're back." Michael said gently as he placed his hand on her shoulder, bringing her thoughts back to the present. He watched as she unclipped her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, making sure not to loosen her grip on the bag. It was currently the only thing she had of her Dad with her making it all the more special to her. She walked to the door and went straight in and up the stairs, not even stopping to say anything to Maggie. All she wanted to do was go to her room and close herself in and not have to talk to anyone or see anyone for the rest of the night.

Maggie watched as Taliah went quietly up the stairs before disappearing around the corner. She walked out of the doorway and towards Michael who was walking towards her and she could see the worry on his face.

"How did it go?" Maggie asked even though she knew it can't have gone too well due to the circumstances but she wanted to know.

"Not good," Michael replied as he rubbed his hand over his head, lost at what to do. "When we got here she went and saw her Mum and Gran but they're still unconscious so she didn't stay for long as I think she was a bit lost at what to say a I know I would be. She then went to see Finian who didn't know about Millie and her Dad so she ended up running out in tears before going to say goodbye to her Dad." Michael explained and he saw the concern growing in Maggie's face. No one should have to go through this.

"Poor little lamb, no wonder she didn't utter a word when she went inside." Maggie sighed as she hated to see people that she cared about so upset, especially when there is nothing that she can do to help.

"She was like that all the way here so she hasn't had anything to eat as she asked to come here and I don't think she's in the mood for eating anyways but will you make sure that she has something, and if not tonight, tomorrow at breakfast?" Michael asked as the last thing that her family needed right now was for Taliah to become ill herself from not eating correctly.

"Yeah, course I will. Anyways, I'd better go and sort the gang out as I've left Grantly in charge of getting them all to their rooms." Maggie explained as she wasn't sure how much of a mad house she would be walking into if Grantly is in charge for too long.

The duo said goodbye to each other and Maggie thanked Michael for his help before watching Michael head back down the path in car before turning to walk back into the school house.

To her amazement, Grantly had actually succeeded in making everyone get ready for bed whilst she was talking to Michael so whilst she left him to finish off with the stragglers, Maggie went to the kitchen to make Taliah a sandwich in case she wanted something later on. She carried it up the stairs and walked to her room where her door was ajar. She knocked on it before pushing it open as she could hear no noise coming from within to find it empty so she guessed that she would be in the bathroom getting ready for bed. She placed the sandwich on her bed before heading over to her desk where she picked up a sticky note and a pen and wrote:

You know where I am if you need me x

She propped it up against the sandwich before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind her and climbed back down the stairs to see if Grantly had finished sorting everyone out as everything within the house seemed very peaceful.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The reflection in the mirror was staring back at her. Pale skin, dull eyes with light bags beneath them, surrounded by redness and puffiness. She couldn't believe what had happened to her the past couple of days, she had never thought that something like this would ever happen to her and she wished that nothing like this would ever happen to her again as it is horrible, knowing that she will never see some of her family again and not knowing what is going to happen to the rest and that there is nothing she can do to change it.

Packing her things away into her toiletry bag, she picked it up and walked over to the bathroom door and unlocked it before heading back to her room. It felt strange not being in her own bedroom at home and even more stranger knowing that she doesn't know when she would be returning there even though she knew it would never be the same.

Taliah went and sat down at her desk, glancing towards the door to ensure that it was fully closed before opening a draw and gently pulled out the leather covered notepad that she had took out of her father's draw when she was packing her stuff. Her Dad had never known that she had read it, or that she even knew it existed but she knew fine well what it was. She came across it one day when she was helping her Mum put clothes away and she was trying to find the draw that he kept his socks in when she accidently found it but she was glad that she had. It was a diary that he had wrote when he first found out about her, when her Mum was pregnant. It was full of images of her as a baby, funny things that she had done or moments that he had found special and she loved to read it as her Dad was the type of person not to show his emotions but you could tell just by reading this diary how much he loved her. Taliah knew that he was going to share it with her someday when the time felt right as it said so in the notebook but she knew that this was no longer going to happen. She felt as though her stomach had just been jabbed with a knife when she thought of all the lost memories that she will have but at least she had all these ones written down so that she wouldn't forget them.

Taliah placed the notebook back in the draw, placing a few sheets of paper over it as she didn't want anyone else to read it as it was the moments that her and her Dad shared together, no one else. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the bag that the nurse had give her and as much as she wanted to look through it to see what was in it, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She just wanted to escape from all the horrible things that were happening to her but she had no idea how to do this as she had never in this situation before.

Walking over to her bed, she saw the sandwich that Maggie had made her laid there and a feeling of fury rose over her. As much as she was grateful to Maggie for offering to keep an eye on her until her family was out of hospital, all she wished was that it was her Mum making her sandwiches and that her Mum was there for her, but she wasn't. She had no one. Taliah picked up the plate and threw it at the wall in front of her, shards scattering across the floor. She heard Scout moving in the room next door but she didn't care. She shook her duvet on the floor to make sure there was no broken pieces of plate on it before climbing into bed. Taliah was about to flick her bedside lamp off when she heard a quiet tapping sound on the door followed by a faint squeak of it opening. Placing her head on the pillow and closing her eyes, she pretended to be asleep, hoping that whoever had entered would turn around and leave. Listening hard, Taliah heard the door creak shut and the footsteps shuffle back along the corridor leaving her in peace again as she stared around the room at the mess that she had made leaving herself to wonder what on Earth was happening to her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It must have been about 7am as Taliah, who was laid in bed staring at the white ceiling, could hear movement coming from Scout's room next door and from whoever was in the room up above her own. She rolled over and stared at the mess of the shattered plate on the floor and instantly felt really guilty about what she had done. It wasn't Maggie's fault that her family was in hospital; and she dreaded to think of what Maggie must have thought if it was her who came into her room last night when she was pretending to be asleep.

Taliah went to pull back the duvet cover that was covering her but her whole body felt so heavy and achy. She hadn't had much to eat yesterday and she had had barely any sleep as she seemed to be unable to get to sleep as the last time she remembered peering at the over at the clock was 5am. She felt so tired and she just wanted to lie there all day but she knew she had to get up a she needed to clean her room up before Maggie would come and check on her and the last thing Taliah felt like doing this morning was apologising to Maggie and having to answer her questions.

Slowly, Taliah heaved her body out of bed and, dodging the pieces on the floor, she grabbed the bin from beneath her desk and began to place the pieces of plate into it, making sure to get it all.

As she heard people heading down to breakfast, she quickly decided to get dressed into her uniform before heading to the bathroom to sort herself out. She washed her face in the sink, dabbing it dry on the towel but she still wasn't feeling anymore awake. She went to apply make-up but after a minute of trying she gave up as it was all going wrong as it wasn't making her look any better and it was just making her arms ache even more.

Heading back to her room to put her toiletry bag back in it, she glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 7.30am already. Maggie would be starting to wonder where she is as no one had seen her since last night when Mr Byrne had dropped her off.

As she rummaged around her room trying to find her school books that she had brought with her, she heard a knock on the door and she instantly thought that it would be Maggie to see where she is but as Taliah sat on the floor, waiting for the door to creak open, it didn't as all she heard were the footsteps shuffle back along the corridor and into the room next door. Taliah didn't have a clue what Scout had wanted but she didn't really care this morning as she was too tired and was battling with herself to stay awake.

Another ten minutes passed until Taliah had finally managed to locate all her school things, or at least what she could remember that she needed, and in the process of finding these things she had managed to turn the entire room upside down. Looking around the room, she could see her clothes scattered across the floor and bed, pieces of paper everywhere so she decided when she gets in tonight that she would tidy up. It would give her something to do to help her keep her mind off what was happening and if he unpacked properly, putting things where they should be, they would be easier to find and she wouldn't have to do this every time she need to find something.

Grabbing her bag off her bed and slinging it onto her shoulder, she tiptoed carefully across her room and out of her door. As she walked down the stairs she realised that everyone must have already finished breakfast as the dining room was empty so Taliah concluded that everyone must be upstairs in their rooms getting ready for the day ahead. Taliah went into the dining room and spied a tray with cereal bars on at the side of the room so she grabbed one before leaving the room and then heading out of the door of the school house. She couldn't be bothered facing anyone this early in the morning so she decided that she would have a slow wander over to the school even though she knew no one would be in this early as it was only 7.45am.

Walking down the path to the school, her head was swirling with thoughts from what lessons she had that day, the bust up with Fin that had happened last night, and whether her Mum and Gran would make it.

As she rounded the corner, she could see the school in front of her, a few cars in the car park belonging to teachers who had came in early, but other than that there was no one else. The closer she got to the school, the less she wanted to go. She didn't want to spend all day in there having to do what she is told and having to do work. She just wanted to go back to the school house and sit in her room all day long as she really couldn't be bothered facing people who will be asking her questions about her family. She just wanted to be left alone or to be with her family but she knew neither of these options were going to happen today.

Making her way into the school grounds through the gate, she walked across the playground thinking about where she was going to go as she didn't want to go into school yet. Instead, she resorted to sitting on the steps outside of the doors, staring at the loch down the road. She had been sailing on that loch before, but she had to quickly turn and look in the opposite direction as she could feel her eyes welling up just thinking about the memory. Her eyes felt so heavy due to the vast amount of crying she had been doing and because of the lack of sleep she had.

Glancing at her phone, she noticed that there was still a good half an hour before people would start arriving so rather than staring into space, Taliah placed her head on her knees, hoping to clear her head before people arrived so that she would hopefully feel that she could face them and so that she might actually be able to concentrate vaguely on the day ahead but she still didn't believe that this could be possible. Not the way she was feeling this morning.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Minutes passed as Taliah sat on the steps, her head buried in her knees as she thought about her family. She really wanted things to go back to normal but the more she thought about this, the angrier she felt. Thoughts swirled around in her head, why did it have to be her family? Why did her Dad and sister have to die? Why couldn't it have been her instead?

As fresh tears began to fall from her eyes onto her trousers as she still didn't want to lift her head up, afraid of what might happen or what she might see or remember when she does. As she tried to control her tears, she heard another car come rolling into the car park, the engine being cut off and the door opening then closing. Taliah hoped that whoever it was would just walk straight past her and just leave her to her thoughts. She could hear footsteps getting nearer to her but she was too tired to lift her head to look but the footsteps slowed down and she sensed someone sitting down on the steps next to her.

"Taliah?" The person said but she didn't look up. She wasn't in the mood to socialise with anyone but they were obviously the type of person to be persistent as they didn't give up.

"Are you okay?" The person asked and this time she recognised who the voice belonged to as she recognised the Scottish accent. It was Mr Byrne. She slowly lifted her head up from her knees, tears dried on her cheeks and she knew she must have looked a sight due to the look that appeared on Mr Byrnes' face.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked again as he thought she looked awful and since she wasn't replying he was growing more concerned. He was also wondering why she was at school this early and not still at the school house as he thought that this would be the last place that she would want to be at.

"What do you think?" Taliah snapped back at him. She didn't mean to but she would have thought that the answer would be obvious and she was getting fed up of people pretending to be concerned about her and feeling pity for her just because her family is in hospital.

"Has something happened?" Michael asked gently as he had never seen Taliah act like this before. He was growing worried about her and he really wanted her to open up to him so that he could try and help her the best way that he can.

"Oh no, only my family is in hospital! Mum is unconscious, Gran is in a coma, Fin is in a mood with me and Millie and Dad won't even be coming home, so no, nothing's happened. Everything is fine!" Taliah shouted as tears began flowing down her face again as she flung her head into her hands. She didn't mean to shout at him as she knew he was only trying to help but she was just feeling so angry.

"Come here." Michael said gently and held his arms open as Taliah snuggled in for a hug. He hated seeing any of his students in a mess like this and he wanted Taliah to remember that he is there for her.

After a minute, Taliah pulled out of the hug. She was grateful for it but she still felt angry inside. something inside her was telling her to tell Mr Byrne about the plate, but she decided against the idea as she had no idea what he would say.

"I'm sorry about shouting, I didn't get much sleep." Taliah said quietly as she had no idea what to do or what to say anymore. She hated feeling like this.

"Hey, no need to apologise. You're going through a lot at the moment so it's no surprise that at times it will get on top of you." Michael explained before turning his head to glance at the car that was making its way into the car park and he recognised it as being Toms car.

"Taliah," Michael started as Taliah looked as though her mind had wandered off to somewhere else so he waited until she was looking at him. "I just want you to remember that we are all here for you if you ever want to talk to us, shout at us to let out any frustrations or if you need a shoulder to cry on as we know it is extremely tough on you, ok?" Michael explained and he watched as Taliah nodded her head slightly to show that she had understood before standing up and grabbing her bag from next to her and walking inside the school leaving Michael say on the step more worried about her than ever as he felt like she was hiding something from him but he just didn't know what.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

As Michael got up off the steps and picking up his bag, he could see Tom walking up to him with a concerned look on his face as he was wondering what was going on with Taliah as she was a popular student among the teachers due to her hard work and good grades.

"How's she doing?" Tom asked as he slowed to a stop next to the head teacher who shook his head.

"She's putting on a brave face but she's devastated about it all." Michael explained and he could see Toms' eyes looking at the floor as he had been through a lot in his life so he was probably one of the few people in the school who has a fairly good idea of what she is going through.

"She seems to be keeping everything bottled up as she's just shouted at me before bursting in tears." Michael said and he looked at Tom, unable to make out the expression that he had on his face.

"I'll keep an eye on her, is she in normal lessons?" Tom asked as Taliah was due to be in his first lesson so it would be good to have some idea of what to expect from her.

"I think so but you may find that she might not do much and might need to take a step outside at some point, This is such a tough situation as she doesn't seem to be opening up to anyone." Michael replied and he could hear his phone starting to ring in his pocket. Just before answering it, Tom signalled that he was going to go in as he didn't know how long Michael was going to be on the phone for and he didn't really like overhearing other peoples' conversations.

"Hello Maggie." Michael said as he had looked at the name before answering the phone to see if it was anyone important.

On the other end on the line, Maggie was explaining to Michael that she hadn't seen Taliah since last night when she went into her room to find a broken plate on the floor and Taliah apparently asleep in bed as Scout had heard the commotion through the wall. Michael could tell from the tone of her voice that she was worried about her.

"Maggie, it's ok. I've seen her this morning as she was sat outside school when she arrived." Michael explained down the phone to Maggie, before asking her whether Taliah had said anything to her.

"No, not a thing. She's just been in her room the whole time and when I went to check on her this morning, her room looked like a tornado had hit it." Maggie explained down the phone, Michael thanking her and putting his phone away as Maggie said that she had to go and finish getting the stragglers ready otherwise they were all going to be late.

As Michael headed into the school to go to his office to see what they day ahead of him had in store, he passed Taliah at her locker but decided to leave her to it as he thought that she might need some space to sort her head out before first lesson. Taliah had gone to place some of her books in it as she had brought them with her by mistake this morning and didn't fancy carrying them around with her all day.

Rearranging her locker in order to fit them in, she came across something that she didn't recognise until she lifted it out for a closer inspection. It was the scrapbook that she had made during art last year when they were told to make something that represents them. She was about to look through it when she looked around and realised that quite a few other students had arrived so she decided not to as she wasn't sure what she would find. Instead, she decided just to head to English as she wanted to get out of the way of the crowds of people that were starting to form as more people emerged into the school from outside, getting ready to go to their first lessons. The only thought in Taliahs' head is to keep a brave face as she couldn't be bothered with people questioning her and she didn't want a repeat of what happened with Mr Byrne so she locked up her locker and set off.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello! Hope you are enjoying this story so far as I am really enjoying writing it and will be putting up another short chapter this evening at some point. Just want to give a shout out to my amazing friend Lauren who has helped me come up with the ideas that are going to occur over the next few chapters and say a huge thank you to her! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it and please remember to leave me a review so I know what you all think **_____

**Chapter 26**

When Taliah arrived at Mr Clarksons' class, she was the only one in the classroom so she went in and sat in her usual seat. As much a she didn't want to be there as she would rather be at the hospital with her family, she knew she had to make the effort as it was the start of her GCSE's and she didn't want to mess her future up as it was the last thing that she needed right now.

After a few minutes of sitting there staring into space, the class started to fill up and then she saw Mr Clarkson walk in, closing the door behind him and he began to write things on the board as the last of the late-comers snuck into the class. Taliah placed the scrapbook on the edge of the desk before getting out 'Of Mice and Men' and some paper to write on as she had forgotten to bring her English book with her.

Trying her hardest to focus on the lesson, she copied down what was on the board and began making notes about what Tom was saying about the novel but it didn't last long. She wanted to flick through her scrapbook but in a way she didn't dare as she didn't know how she was going to react.

However, she decided that she would as it would only just torment her if she didn't and she had science next where they were doing an experiment so she wouldn't have the opportunity to look through it then. This was going to be her only chance until break and she couldn't wait that long so she slid it over so that it was in front of her. She remembered making the front cover out of cream material which she stuck to the cover before adding buttons to it and her name in pastel coloured wooden letters.

It took Taliah a moment before she had the courage to open it up as she couldn't remember what was in it as it had been ages since she last look in it. On the first page it was a collage of her, right from when she was a baby up until she was about 12 years old. As she looked over them, she couldn't help but grin at how much she had changed over the years and at some of the stupid faces she was pulling.

After a few minutes of examining the photos, she turned the page again and found a huge picture of her family that took up the entire page. Taliah leant in closer to get a better look at all the smiling and happy faces that were looking back at her. It had been taken on Millie's 6th birthday and she looked so cute dressed up in a baby pink dress. She could feel a lump forming in her throat, not only because a photo like this will never be taken again, but also because she was so proud to have had a Dad like hers and a little sister like Millie.

It was times like this when Taliah didn't have to sit next to anyone in English as it not only lets her spread her belongings about and put her feet up on the spare chair, but it also allows her to sit and stare out of the window without anyone pestering her. She peered outside and could see the sun shining in the sky, the playground deserted as everyone was busy working in their lessons. She allowed her mind to wander off to wherever it liked as she had tried to focus on the lesson but she knew it wouldn't work.

Taliah didn't know how long she had been staring out of the window for, lost in her own thoughts, until Mr Clarkson had walked around the rest of the class and handed them a sheet that they were filling in whilst chatting to their friends about what they had done last night. Tom placed the sheet on Taliah's desk, but not directly in front of her as though he knew that was wasn't in the mood for work. He walked round to the other side of her desk so that he was opposite her before bending down onto his knees.

"I just want you to know that if you ever need a moment to yourself during my lesson, you only need to ask." Tom said calmly to Taliah and he watched as he received a faint smile back before getting up to patrol around the class.

Taliah had always liked Mr Clarkson, not only because English was one of her favourite subjects, but also because he was a fair and understanding teacher. Maybe it was just in his nature to be like this but Taliah reckoned it was because of what he has gone through in his own life as everyone in the school had heard about what he has been through.

Picking up the sheet Mr Clarkson had placed on her desk, Taliah was about to have a look at it when the bell went for next lesson. Gathering up her things and placing them in her bag, she made her way out of the class room, the scrapbook clutched tightly in both of her hands as she made her way down the stairs to the science corridor, bumping and bashing into people accidently as she struggled once again to keep her mind focused.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

As Tom walked around his classroom picking up scrap pieces of paper that the class had left behind, he heard the door to his classroom creak open and he wondered who it could be as he bent over to pick up the final piece of paper as he didn't have a lesson now. He stood back up and gazed over to the door and saw that Michael had entered the room and Tom had a feeling that he was here to see how Taliah had got on in her first lesson. He walked over to the door to where the bin was to place the rubbish he had collected in it before turning his full attention to Michael.

"I was just wondering how Taliah had got on this lesson?" Michael asked as Tom leant back against his desk, Michael perching himself on the edge of one of the students desks.

"She tried concentrating on the work at the start of the lesson but then she got distracted by something. It looked to be like a photo album or a scrapbook as she was sat looking through it." Tom explained, Michael deep in thought about Taliah and what he was going to do to help and support her.

"She did seem quite upset as she looked through it so I just said to her that if she ever needed a minute to sort herself out then it's fine." Tom went on to explain and he watched as Michael nodded in agreement at what he had said. Michael thought that it would be good for Taliah to know that teachers are there to help her and that they understand what she is going through.

"I don't know what to do with her." Michael said as he let out a large sigh. He had never been in a situation like this before regardless of all the other experiences that he has had involving students in the past and it wasn't helping that she was keeping everything bottled up as it was making trying to help her very difficult.

"It's a tough situation, but all I can suggest is to be there for her and to just keep reminding her of that. Apart from that, all I can say is to be patient and wait until she comes to us when she is ready to talk." Tom explained. He had been through a lot of bad experiences over the years so he knew fine well that talking about it was sometimes the last thing that people want to do, especially when no one else around them is going through anything similar.

"Yeah, you're right," Michael agreed as he got up off the table and headed over to the door that lead out of the classroom, Tom following slightly behind him.

"I just can't imagine what she is going through, it must be awful." Michael explained, he couldn't imagine what it must be like for her no matter how hard he tried.

"I know what you mean, but we'll help her get through this and if you ever need me to help with anything then remember that I'm here to help." Tom explained as he wanted to do whatever he could do to help as he had known Taliah since year 8 and that she was a really good student.

"Thank you Tom." Michael said gratefully before opening the door again and disappearing down the corridor. It was good of him to offer his help as he knew that he would need it in order to help Taliah through this bad time as Michael had a feeling that the worst is still yet to come.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Opening the door to the science lab, Taliah walked in, closing the door behind her before heading to her usual seat, not speaking a work to anyone as she went even though Mrs Diamond had greeted her when she entered the room.

Sitting down at her desk, she placed the scrapbook in front of her once again. She really hoped that they wouldn't be doing an experiment today so that she wouldn't have to put it away as she didn't want to spoil it by having to cram it inside her all ready full bag. Taliah just wanted to sit there and look through it without being disturbed so that she can remember the good memories that she has had throughout her life to take her mind away from what was currently happening.

As Taliah said there flicking through the pages, she could hear Mrs Diamond talking distantly in the background but Taliah was too preoccupied to be paying attention to what she was saying. She was looking through pictures of herself from last year when she went on a school trip with a few other students to a museum. She couldn't remember where it was but that it was full of things to do with the Tudors as that it what she was studying in History at the time.

"Taliah, are you listening?" Mrs Diamond asked interrupting Taliahs' thoughts but she didn't want to answer because if she said yes then Sian is bound to ask her something and if she says no, Sian will just moan at her for not listening.

"Taliah, please will you answer me." Sian asked more frustratingly as she didn't enjoy being ignored. She understood that Taliah was going through a rough time but since she had walked into the room, she hadn't even attempted to concentrate on any aspect of the lesson.

"Yes, I am." Taliah snapped back, a bit more abruptly than she intentioned but she didn't even have the energy to apologise to Sian. The lack of sleep from the previous night was certainly catching up with her as her eyes felt like they are being weighed down by weights.

Turning back to the page in her scrapbook to where the large family picture is, she say and examined it whilst Sian explained the instructions for the experiment that they were going to be doing this lesson. People around her were up and about collecting equipment and setting up their experiments but Taliah wasn't in the least bit interested.

Staring at the image, she could feel someone next to her also looking at it and it was Dynasty. As much as she liked Dynasty as a friend, she knew fine well that she is nosey when she wants to be and Taliah couldn't be bothered explaining to her today so she just really hoped that she would just leave her alone.

"What's that you're looking at?" Dynasty asked as she pulled up a stool next to Taliah and began setting up her experiment. They always got on well in Science as they often worked together during experiments.

Taliah glanced over at Dynasty but didn't reply. She hoped that she wouldn't need to help Dynasty with the experiment as she really didn't want to. She had never been a huge fan of science so there was no way she was going to try and force herself to work when she was like this, especially in a subject that she didn't care about.

"Aww, is that your little sister? She's so cute!" Dynasty exclaimed excitedly as she peered over Taliah's shoulders looking at the family photo that Taliah had been looking at all morning. Taliah glanced at Dynasty. She could feel her blood starting to boil as she watched Dynasty looking at the photo but she didn't want to get thrown out of the class for saying something she shouldn't, it would be unfair on Mr Byrne after all he has done for her so she tried to keep her cool.

"Dynasty, can you just leave it. I'm not in the mood." Taliah replied sounding fed up as she really didn't want to explain to people what was happening and she wanted as few people to know. However, having known Dynasty since she started at Waterloo Road she should have realised that she wouldn't take this response well and she certainly wouldn't follow the advice given.

"Ohh. someone's a bit touchy today aren't they?" Dynasty responded sarcastically as she didn't know what the big deal is with asking about her sister. Taliah is normally always talking about her so Dynasty thought she would have been ok with her asking about her little sister.

However, after this comment from Dynasty, it sent Taliah fuming. She shot up out of her seat as though someone had stuck several pins in it and grabbed her bad and scrapbook off the desk. She walked around to the other side of the desk, knocking all of Dynastys' experiment flying in a rage, chemicals and glass shooting everywhere. She knew she shouldn't have done it but she just couldn't help it so she rushed to the classroom door, hoping to get away before Mrs Diamond caught up with her. She dashed out the door whilst her ears ringed with the sound of Sian's voice shouting at her to get to the cooler as she ran down the corridor and through the double doors at the end. She was going to be in so much trouble.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Leaning against the wall of the corridor, Taliah tilted her head back to allow herself to get her breath. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Looking down at her hands, she could see the scrapbook in one and the other was covered in blood from a gash on her hand that she received from the glass. She could feel it throbbing so she made her way to the toilets just down the corridor to run it under the tap.

Turning the tap, Taliah winced as the cold water ran over the cut and she examined it closely and she couldn't see any glass in it and it didn't appear to be too deep. Putting her scrapbook down on the side, she rummaged through her bag until she came across the few plasters that she had put in it in case of emergencies. Dabbing gently at the cut with a paper towel, she placed the plaster over it and gathered all of her belongings back up. Holding onto the door handle she was about to go back out of the toilets but she didn't know where to go. She didn't want to bump into anyone in the corridor in case they knew about what had just happened so instead she went and locked herself in a toilet cubicle.

After sitting there in silence for a few moments, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and stared at it. She dialled in the number of the hospital that Louise had given her when the accident had first happened and forced herself to press the call button. Sitting there patiently, Taliah waited whilst the young sounding receptionist put her through to Louise.

"Hi Louise, it's Taliah. I was just wondering how everyone is?" She asked calmly down the phone and she could hear Louise in the background flicking through papers and typing on the keyboard then she finally spoke.

"Well, Finian is suffering from quite a bad headache today so we will need to keep him in another night in case it has anything to do with his head injury. Your Mum is doing well and should be getting moved out of intensive care sometime this afternoon and your Gran is the same as she was yesterday." Louise explained down the phone before pausing to allow Taliah to register everything that she had just said.

"Has Fin said anything about what happened last night?" Taliah asked nervously as she felt terrible for having to tell him but even more so for running off. She knew he only wanted to know what was going on like she does but she didn't have any idea how hard it would be trying to tell him the news.

"No, he's been really quiet since it happened but the headache he is suffering from won't be helping matters. Don't blame yourself for what happened." Louise explained but no matter how hard Taliah tried, she still ended up blaming herself as she did believe that the argument was her fault. Taliah wanted to carry on talking to Louise as she knew everything that was going on at the hospital but she didn't know what else to say so she hung up on her, not even bothering to say goodbye as her head was swarming with too many other thoughts. The harder she thought about things, the worse she felt and she could feel her own head starting to hurt.

The door to the toilets creaked open and she could hear a group of chattering girls entering symbolising the beginning of break. Taliah knew she couldn't hide in the cubicle forever so she unlocked the door and made her way out into the busy corridor where everyone was meeting up with their friends to have a catch up with them. Taliah however, barged her way through the crowds and up the stairs until she came to the art room. She loved this room the best as it was full of creativity and lots of different resources that she liked to look at but a teacher was still in there with a group of students so Taliah couldn't go in. Instead, she resorted to walking along the corridor and sitting down in a corner that was partly hidden out of view due to the two pieces of wall sticking out of create a kind of cove that she could sit down in.

However, the peace and quiet of sitting there didn't last long as she heard the door at the end of the corridor open and footsteps heading towards her before the sound of Mr Clarkson's voice broke the silence.

"Taliah, where have you been? Mrs Diamond has told me what happened in her lesson just then." Tom asked as he knelt down next to Taliah and as he did so he noticed the plaster on her hand.

"I'm sorry, I went to the toilets to sort myself out then came up here." Taliah explained but ensured that she avoided eye contact with Tom hoping that it would stop him from asking anymore questions, but it didn't.

"How did you hurt your hand?" Tom asked casually as he shuffled around on his knees as he had discovered that kneeling on the corridor floor when your knees are getting old isn't such a good idea.

"Cut it on some glass but I've cleaned it so it's ok now." Taliah replied, still avoiding all eye contact by looking at the floor. She was glad that it was Mr Clarkson who had found her as even though he does ask questions, he asks them in a casual way so that you don't feel pressured into answering them like you do with other teachers.

"How do you know that there isn't any glass in it?" Tom asked, again in a casual tone as he was trying to get her to open up to him but by not pressuring her to tell him stuff so that she can do it in her own time.

"My Grandad used to be a paramedic so he used to always teach me about what to do in different situations and he taught me how to check if there is any glass in a wound that would cause difficulty." Taliah replied. She used to love going round her Gran and Grandad's house as he always had stories to tell her from his day at work and was always teaching her first aid. She used to love wrapping people up in bandages and pretending to give them medicine in the form of skittles. It was because of her Grandad that she wants to do something to help people when she is older.

"Ah, I never knew that. What does he do now?" Tom questioned as he could tell from the tone that Taliah was using to talk about him that it was a tone of admiration.

"He died four years ago." Taliah said and she could feel herself becoming emotional again. It felt like everyone that she loved was leaving her. Tears slid down her cheeks and she knew that Tom had already seen them. He got up off the floor and stood next to Taliah who was sat sobbing on the floor.

"Come on you." Tom said as he held out his hand to help Taliah up off the floor and the duo walked down the corridor together towards the pastoral care office.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

When they arrived, Taliah sat down on the sofa in the centre of the room, placing her bag and scrapbook on the table in front of her. Tom placed himself down on a chair opposite her and watched as she got comfy on the sofa.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Taliah said quietly as she fiddled around with her hands as she didn't know where to look.

"What do you mean Taliah?" Mr Clarkson asked as he wasn't quite sure what she meant. He could sense that she was about to open up to him but she just needed a bit more encouraging to ensure that she can trust him.

"It's just...it's just that..." Taliah stuttered but she was struggling to get the words out as she felt that she was going to sound stupid.

"It's just that I feel so angry at what has happened, it's not fair. It shouldn't have happened." Taliah finally managed to say after taking a deep breath. She thought of the saying that her Gran used to always say which is to talk about how you feel as you normally feel better afterwards.

"It's natural to feel like that. It's because you love your family and you don't want anything to happen to them." Tom explained gently as he leant forward in his seat. He was glad that she was finally starting to open up to someone as he knows only too well that it isn't good to bottle up lots of emotions and feelings.

"But why did it have to be my sister and Dad that died? Why couldn't it have been me involved instead?" Taliah shouted as tears began to fall down her face. Tom got up and grabbed the box of tissues off his desk before sitting back down and placing the box on the table after offering them to Taliah.

"I understand where you're coming from but that's just the way it is. We'll never know why but you've got to stay strong." Tom explained as he tried his best to word it as clear as possible without upsetting Taliah any further.

"You don't understand! You don't understand what it's like to lose a sister and your Dad in one go." Taliah explained. She was sick of everything that was happening to her, she just wishes that it would stop.

"Taliah, I know I haven't lost a sibling and a father in a short space of time but I do know what it's like to lose loved ones as it's what I felt like when Izzy died." Tom said and he tried to stay composed as he mentioned Izzy's name as even though it was years since she had died and he had been out with other people since, he stilled missed her dearly.

"Who's Izzy?" Taliah asked as she had heard many stories about events that had happened in Tom's life but most of them never included names and she was always doubtful about which ones were true.

"Izzy was my girlfriend who I loved dearly. She was absolutely amazing." Tom said and he could feel a lump forming in his throat so he decided not to carry on as he wanted to stay strong, not only for his own sake but also for Taliah.

"What happened to her?" Taliah asked quietly as she didn't want to interfere in his personal life but it comforted her in a strange way to know that someone nearby has gone through something similar to her.

"She was stabbed in the school car park back in Rochdale several years ago." Tom explained and he watched as Taliah's facial expression changed but he couldn't work out what she was now feeling after she had heard this news.

"So I have some idea of what you are going through and I know it isn't nice." Tom went on to explain as he wasn't sure that Taliah was thinking but if she is feeling anything like what he felt after what happened to Izzy, then he believes that she wouldn't know her own thoughts either.

"How did you get through it?" Taliah asked as she raised her head up to look at him for the first time since he had found her.

"I don't know. I suppose it was just that it got easier to accept over time," Tom started and he looked at Taliah's face, a look of disbelief etched across it. "It's true even it's hard to believe now, and I suppose it's because I had to stay strong for Chlo and Mika too otherwise none of us would have got through it." Tom said as he honestly believed this is the main reason why he got through. Without the girls he didn't know where he would have been now.

"Who are Chlo and Mika?" Taliah asked, one out of curiosity and two, because she wondered if it would help her to get through this time.

"Izzy's two daughters. After it happened I carried on living with them, becoming like a Dad to them." Tom explained and he could see Taliah welling up with tears. He wasn't sure whether it was what he had just told her that had caused it or whether she had thought of something upsetting.

"I've messed it all up." Taliah sobbed uncontrollably as she thought about what happened the previous night. She needed Fin to help her to get through this but they weren't talking.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked confusingly as he was unaware of what had happened with Finian so he was confused at what she was meaning.

"Fin isn't speaking to me as I had to tell him about Millie and Dad. He blames me for what happened. I can't get through this without him." Taliah cried as Tom got up and went and sat next to her on the sofa. He handed her a fresh tissue before pulling her in for a hug as she had no one to help her through this other than teachers. Tom knew that she needed to sort things out with Finian otherwise things were going to be even worse than they already were.

"Right," Tom started as he got up of the sofa. "We're going to go and see Mr Byrne and get this sorted, and don't worry, you're not in trouble." Tom explained as he saw the look of terror rise on Taliah's face at the sound of Mr Byrne's name.

So together, the duo left the room and made their way back down the stairs to Michael's office.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Sitting down in the chair, Tom next to her, she sat and looked across the desk to where Michael sat. She could tell from just looking at his face that he was relieved that Tom had found her safe and sound but that there is still a great level of concern etched upon his face.

"Taliah, what happened?" Michael asked gently, a hint of disbelief creeping into the tone of the question. He knew she was going through a tough time but he never expected her to lash out like this, especially not because of Dynasty Barry as the two of them usually got on well together.

"I don't know. One minute I felt fine then next minute I just felt really angry so I knocked her experiment to the floor." Taliah said as she stared at the floor unable to look Mr Byrne in the eye, partly out of terror and partly due to being ashamed.

"I thought you and Dynasty got on well together?" Michael questioned as he was confused about what had happened so he really wanted to get to the bottom of what happened so that he could try his best to sort it all out.

"We do but she was talking about Millie, not nastily, in a nice way but I just felt angry as I'm never going to see her again and Dynasty wouldn't be quiet about her." Taliah explained and she knew how stupid it sounded when she explained it but they don't understand what it is like to lose a little sister and how incredibly difficult it is to listen to someone who never knew her talk about her.

"Well Dynasty is pretty upset about what has happened so I think she deserves an explanation. Imogen has already said that she will help if you want her too." Michael explained, Taliah nodding in agreement as she felt bad about Dynasty as she wasn't to know she would react like that as she was completely oblivious to what had happened.

"I'll go and do it now before next lesson. She deserves to know." Taliah explained as she got up ut of her seat, Michael giving her an encouraging smile as she left the room.

As she walked down the corridor, she could see Imogen and Dynasty outside sat under the tree on the grass. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the duo, sitting down next to Imogen giving them both a weak smile that Dynasty reluctantly returned.

"Dynasty, I'm so sorry about your experiment. I shouldn't have knocked it all over." Taliah started to explain and she could tell by Dynasty's face that she was waiting for an explanation of why she had done it. Dynasty went to interrupt Taliah, but she held up her hand to stop her as she wanted to explain everything first.

"The reason I did it was because two days age my family were in a car crash. My sister and Dad didn't make it and everyone else is still in hospital." Taliah explained, picking at the grass as she did so. She didn't dare lift her head up to look at Dynasty as she didn't know how she would react but she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Looking up, she saw Dynasty wrapping he arms around her, a look of shock etched on her face.

"Tal, why didn't you tell me? I'm sorry I kept going on about your sister in Science, I had no idea!" Dynasty exclaimed as she then pulled Imogen into the group hug as she already gathered that Imogen knew what had happened.

"I just had too many thoughts going on and I couldn't bring myself to do it." Taliah replied and Dynasty pulled her into the cuddle tighter, the three of them all fighting back tears.

After a minute of embracing each other in a tight cuddle, they all finally started to let go and pull themselves together as they had about five minutes until the end of break.

"Did Mr Byrne take you to the hospital last night?" Imogen asked quietly as she wasn't sure whether or not Taliah would want to talk about it. She saw Taliah nod her head but she didn't say anything about the experience so Imogen just decided to leave it as she didn't want to upset Taliah.

The end of break was symbolised by the shouts that spread across the playground from Miss Boston so the three of them made their way indoors, Imogen and Taliah making their way to Maths with Mr Chalk whilst Dynasty had a free period so she going to go and try to catch up on some work unless she found Kacey lurking around somewhere to talk to.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

On the way to Chalky's lesson, Taliah quickly stopped off at her locker where she returned the scrapbook to as she was determined to focus in this lesson as she didn't want to fall behind in work as well as wanting to try and take her mind off things for a while.

Walking into the classroom, Taliah and Imogen went and sat in their usual seats and got out everything that they would need for the lesson. Taliah was determined on focusing this lesson as she is normally quite good at Maths and as Chalky walked through the door to his classroom, he could instantly tell that Taliah was in a focused frame of mind.

"Today we are going to be practicing expanding brackets in algebra." Chalky explained, people groaning at the sound of the word algebra as many people hated trying to do it.

"Come on you lot, it's not that bad!" Mr Chalk exclaimed trying to bring back some enthusiasm to the lesson but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Handing out the worksheets for his class to fill in, Taliah examined it closely before getting to work silently. She could see Imogen glancing over at her every now and again from the seat next to her to check that she was ok. She was so glad to have friends that cared.

After a while, Taliah had made her way through most of the questions and was just finishing off the last few when she could see Chalky making his way around the room, checking how people were getting on. As she waited, Taliah looked out of the window and could see that it was beginning to rain lightly even though the sun was still shining. She had never understood how this happens but she didn't dwell on the issue too much as it normally resulted in a rainbow forming at some point which she was always happy to see.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that caused Taliah to turn her gaze from the window to the door. She could see that it was Mr Clarkson who had entered the room and that he and Chalky were having a whispered conversation in the corner of the room nearest the door. Tom turned and looked at Taliah quickly before resuming his conversation with Chalky who also looked over Taliah's way. Thoughts began to creep into her mind as she pondered why the pair of them kept looking over at her and she really hoped that nothing bad had happened to anyone.

A minute later after not daring to take her eyes off the duo, she watched as Tom walked towards her, her body freezing in her seat as she was so scared at what he was going to say.

"Taliah, can you get your things together and follow me please." Tom said quietly so that only himself, Taliah and Imogen could hear. He watched as Taliah pulled herself together, gathering up her belongings before heading out of the classroom with Mr Clarkson leaving Imogen looking as bewildered as Taliah felt.

Following in silence, Tom lead Taliah back up to Mr Byrne's office, guiding her in before closing the door behind them then going and sitting in the all too familiar seats opposite Michael's desk. She had so far avoided lifting her head to look at him as she knew his facial expression would give away something about what is happening and Taliah didn't know if she could cope with anything else as her head felt like it was on the verge of exploding as it was.

"Taliah," Mr Byrne started before pausing as he waited for Taliah to lift her head up and look at him to ensure that he had her full attention.

"I've just came off the phone to the hospital as they couldn't get through to your phone with both good and bad news." Michael explained in a way that would sound as gently as possible as he was unsure about how much more Taliah could actually handle.

"What's the good news?" Taliah asked quietly as she needed more time to brace herself for the bad news as she didn't feel that she could cope with anything else going wrong.

"Well, your Mum has been moved out of intensive care and onto a ward as she is still improving as she is breathing by herself but she still hasn't came round yet." Michael explained and for a second he saw a smile gleam across Taliah's face at the sound of the good news before it quickly vanished as she prepared herself for the bad news.

"However, as Louise told you earlier, Finian is suffering from a severe headache so they took him for a scan and he has a tiny bleed in his brain that they need to sort out." Michael explained, Taliah's face dropping as he did so. She didn't know what to think or feel as she was worried, angry, happy, frustrated and upset all at once. She looked at Tom who looked back at her before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Get your things together and I'll take you to the hospital." Tom said before looking to Michael who nodded, showing his permission to allow it to happen. Michael had a sense that Tom was getting somewhere with Taliah so he thought it would be better if he took her as she might end up closing up again if Mr Byrne was to take her.

"We'll pop to the staffroom so I can get my jacket then we'll be off." Tom explained to Michael before guiding Taliah out of the office and back down the stairs to the staffroom.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Opening the door to the door to the staff room, Tom walked in to grab his coat off the stand as it contained his car keys whilst Taliah stood outside the door, waiting patiently as she didn't fancy going in with him. As she stood outside the door waiting, Mr Chalk walked down the corridor towards her, a huge grin plastered across his face and a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Ah, just the person I was hoping to see!" Chalky exclaimed as he made his way over to where Taliah was leaning up against the wall. She had no idea what he was on about until he lifted up the sheet that he had grasped in his hand and Taliah instantly recognised it as her work sheet from maths.

"I just want to say well done! You're the only person in the class to get them finished." Chalky explained, his face beaming. Taliah forced out a weak smile and grabbed the sheet off Mr Chalk as he was holding it out in front of her.

"Anyways, I'll see you later." Chalky explained as he walked into the staff room, holding the door open as Tom was making his way out.

"Right, are we ready to go?" Tom asked as he began to walk along the corridor but Taliah stood still in the same place. She didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Taliah, are you okay?" Tom asked as he turned to hold the door open for her and saw that she was still stood at the other end of the corridor.

"Come in here." Tom said gently, pointing towards an empty classroom in the corridor. He held the door open as he watched Taliah walk in and the pair of them both perched themselves on a desk opposite each other. The pair both sat in silence until Taliah finally decided to speak.

"I know this is going to sound awful but I don't want to go to the hospital." Taliah said quietly as she stared at the carpet on the classroom floor. She didn't want to go to the hospital, it was going to be pointless.

"Why not? I don't understand." Tom asked confusingly as he had no idea why Taliah wouldn't want to go and see her family.

"I don't see what the point is. I mean, everyone is unconscious so I can't even have a conversation with them. It's just me talking and I don't even know if they can hear me." Taliah said as she battled to keep her emotions under control but she didn't think that she would be able to put up with much more.

"I know it must be hard for you having your family in hospital but surely you want to be there for them?" Tom asked gently as he could tell that Taliah was on the verge of becoming extremely upset.

"I do want to be there for them but I just don't see the point when they are all unconscious as they won't even know that I'm there!" Taliah shouted as she got up out of her seat and started pacing around the room.

"But what if they do know? They might be able to hear you." Tom said calmly in order to try and calm Taliah down but it didn't work. Before Tom was able to do anything, Taliah had grabbed her bag and had ran out of the classroom and out of sight leaving Tom wondering what on Earth he was going to do with her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Doors swung open and slammed closed as Taliah dashed out of the school, running across the deserted playground and sprinting as quickly as her legs could carry her down the street. She had no idea where she was going as she passed house after house before coming to a halt at a bench, trying to regain her breath.

Looking around, Taliah could tell that she had been running for at least ten minutes for her to get this far away from school. She couldn't believe that she had run off from school but she couldn't bring herself to go to the hospital. She didn't want to go to then find out more bad news or to sit and talk to people that are still unable to reply. She was running out of ideas on what to do and she felt that before long she would do something stupid.

Glancing around her surroundings, Taliah spied a row of shops; a fish and chip shop, a bakery, a takeaway and a newsagents. Taliah had no idea what she was going to do but she decided to get up and walk towards the shops as she couldn't bare sitting on the bench for much longer otherwise she would drive herself insane.

Peering in the window of the newsagents, Taliah spied a shelf full of brightly coloured bottles and cans. She remembered her Mum always telling her not to drink as it is bad for her but Taliah thought that one drink wouldn't hurt. The only problem is that she isn't old enough and the issue of not having any money.

Walking into the shop, the shopkeeper was busy talking to an elderly lady about something or other as Taliah had tuned out of the conversation. Taliah discreetly peered up at the bottles of vodka on the shelf and she knew that she really shouldn't do this but she had no choice. It was her only option.

Reaching up, she quickly but carefully grabbed a bottle in her hand, shoved it in her bag and began heading back towards the shop door. As she left, she expected to hear voices calling after her but as Taliah glanced back, the shopkeeper was still engrossed in his conversation with his customer.

Dashing down the street, Taliah could think of nowhere else to go other than the school house. She would have returned to her own house but she had agreed for Maggie to look after her house key until she was allowed to return home.

Running up the driveway, she came to the door and let herself in, ensuring to close the door behind her. She made her way up the stairs and into her room, pushing her chest of drawers up against the door so that she could guarantee no disruptions.

Opening the lid on the bottle and placing it on her bed, Taliah took a mouthful whilst pulling a vile facial expression at the taste of it before sliding down onto the floor, resting her back against the bed. Taking another mouthful, Taliah could feel it going down her throat and before she knew what she was doing, half the bottle had already gone, her head and room beginning to spin.

Emotions were flying through her body and she felt so angry and frustrated with everyone and everything that was going on. She got to her feet, wobbling here and there as she did so before staggering her way over to her door, pushing the chest of drawers out the way and taking another drink of the clear liquid.

Walking down the corridor, she turned the handle leading to Scout's room to find that it was open. As she walked in Taliah could see how neat and tidy Scout kept it; the notice board above the bed covered in photos of Liam, school books piled in the corner and not one piece of clothing was on the floor.

Making her way fully into the room, Taliah could see something sticking out from underneath her pillow. Pulling it out, Taliah noticed it was a diary so she clumsily began turning the pages. It was mainly full of what she had done at school but after turning a few more pages, Taliah found something that left her face looking thoroughly shocked.

Ripping the relevant page out of the diary, Taliah placed it back under the pillow and tottered out of the room but she paused at the doorway as she spied a permanent marker laid on her desk. Taliah grabbed it, taking off the lid and began writing on the wall.

After a minute or two of toppling about, Taliah replaced the pen on the desk and took a step back to admire her work. In bold letters across the wall were the words 'You sick Bitch!'. Having a glance back, Taliah tottered out of the room and along the corridor to Rhiannon's room. She felt even more angry than she had done before and as she opened Rhiannon's door, something inside her snapped. She pulled open all her drawers and cupboards, flinging everything out of them all over the floor in rage. Books scattered everywhere alongside her clothes and anything else that Taliah could get her hands onto.

Several minutes later and a few more mouthfuls of alcohol, Taliah looked at the pitted room before zigzagging her way out of the room. She crawled her way down the stairs, bottle still in hand and eventually made her way out of the school house. Closing the door behind her, Taliah staggered her way towards the school where in the distance she heard the bell ring to symbolise the end of lunch but Taliah had no intentions of going to lesson. It was time for her to let out all of the emotion that she had been building up for days on end.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Opening the door into the school, Taliah staggered her way in after crawling her way up the front stairs. Looking both ways down the corridor she could see that it was completely deserted as everyone must be bust in lessons.

Clumsily making her way down the corridor, Taliah could feel herself becoming more worked up. She hated how Scout was trying to be so friendly to her just because she was in the room next to hers. She had no idea what life was like from where Taliah is standing. Every time Taliah met eyes with Rhiannon, tensions would run as high as was physically possible. She couldn't get over what she had said about family and after her snoop around in Scout's room, she was just as bad as Rhiannon was.

As Taliah made her way along the corridor, she could once again feel herself becoming more and more emotional and Taliah had definitely decided that alcohol wasn't helping the situation but she didn't know what else to do.

"I hate this," Taliah whispered to herself as she paused outside a row of classrooms. "I hate this, I hate this, I HATE THIS!" Taliah repeated getting progressively louder. She needed to let all of this emotion out of herself but she had no idea how to.

A classroom door came bursting open as Taliah made her way past the class and Taliah recognised the history teach Miss McFall emerging from within the room. Taliah continued to stagger her way down the corridor even though she was fully aware of the teachers beady eye upon her.

"Taliah, have you been drinking?" Miss McFall asked but Taliah ignored her, bashing into the wall as she attempted to get away from her.

"Taliah O'Donnell! Don't walk away from me when I'm speaking to you!" Taliah heard the woman calling from behind her in her broad Scottish accent but Taliah wasn't in the mood for all her old school talking. She was sick of talking.

"Oh, go away you old hag! I don't want to talk to you!" Taliah shouted back, slurring her words as she did so. She didn't hand around to see Audrey's reaction as she stumbled her way through the double doors at the end of the corridor, ensuring she kept a good grip on the almost empty bottle in her hand.

Making her way into the English corridor, Taliah knew it would only be a matter of time until someone would find her as she was sure that Audrey would have told someone about the state she is in by now.

Passing Mr Clarkson's room, Taliah was glad to see that it was empty as it meant that she wouldn't have to try and avoid him seeing her as she passed, however, it did mean that he was still out looking for her.

Shuffling down the corridor, she came across Mrs Mulgrew teaching and as Taliah peered into the room she could see Imogen staring back at her and Taliah could tell that Imogen was aware of something not being right. However, whilst Taliah had been peering into the room, Mrs Mulgrew had managed to spy Taliah stood outside her room and was curious to know why she wasn't in it with the rest of her class.

"And what time do you call...have you been drinking?" Christine asked because the closer she got to Taliah, the stronger the smell of alcohol got.

"Oh, what is it to you? Don't start playing the 'concerned teacher act' with me, I'm not in the mood." Taliah moaned back and she could instantly tell that Christine wasn't impressed with the comment, then her eyes fell on the almost empty vodka bottle in her hand.

"Right, cooler now." Christine said sternly to the drunken school that stood before her but Taliah refused to move.

"Taliah, move!" Christine shouted as she pointed down the corridor in the direction of Michael's office and Taliah began to move, but in the opposite direction. She wasn't going to listen to her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Christine turned and said to the girl as she held onto the window sill for support. All she wanted to do was to find Scout as she needed a word with her and to go and sit quietly somewhere to finish the remains of her bottle.

"Away from you. That's where!" Taliah shouted back to Mrs Mulgrew, her moaning at her wasn't really helping as she was beginning to feel rather sick due to the amount of vodka she had consumed.

"I'm not listening to you!" Taliah shouted, struggling to keep her mouth shut and she could feel the bottle slipping out of her hand as she struggled to keep a grip on it. It fell to the floor, smashing into smithereens and wetting the floor with the remains of the bottle.

"Now look what you have made me do!" shouted Taliah at Mrs Mulgrew who was busy staring at the mess that was splattered across the corridor floor.

"I don't think you needed any more of that anyways. Seems to me that you've had quite enough looking at the state that you are in." Christine replied simply and she could see Grantly emerging from the classroom next door to see what all the commotion was about.

"You can't really talk can you Miss," Taliah started sarcastically, "Everyone knows about your drinking habits so I don't think I'm going to take advice about when I've had enough to drink from an alcoholic like you!" Taliah screamed at her, completely unaware of Mr Budgen's presence behind her. He could hardly believe that those words had managed to escape her lips as he had never had any issues with her until now.

"And who do you think you are talking to?" Grantly asked firmly, Taliah turning unsteadily to look him in the eye.

"Miss Mulgrew Sir, can't you see that?" Taliah stated thinking that it was a bit of a stupid question since she was the only other person in the corridor. Taliah watched as Budgen went to say something but he was cut short by Taliah.

"Sir, have you seen Scout?" Taliah asked trying to sound casual but her words were slurring and she could tell by the expression on Mr Budgen's face that he wasn't impressed.

"No. Maybe you will see her on your way to Mr Byrne's office." Grantly said simply as he grabbed Taliah by her shoulder as he tried to steer her towards the heads office but Taliah tried to resist all the way. She knew she was going to be in serious trouble.


End file.
